THE NEW GIRL on Voyager
by darkvampangle101
Summary: A beutiful American teen appears on Voyager and all of the boys on the ship falls in love. She need to go back home.
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERY 1! HERE IS MY NEWEST SRORY! IT IS ABOUT A SHOW I WATCH WHEN I WAS YOUBG CALLED STAR TREK! NJOYYYYY!

xxx

1

There once was a girl who lived in ohio and she did not like it very much so she layed on her bed and roled around in her realy cute little abercrobie ad fitch poli sirt, and wished so much that she could be some where else sence there is only so many day you can spend at 7 11 drink slurpees and eting twizzlers.

Then on tv i could see the picture of a shuttel and then i sudeny felt a spinning like i had not drank water much.

"OH MY GOD I AM PASING OUT" I yell as I pssed out.

33333

'RED ALERT!"

i can here clacksons playing loudly. It sounds like a sieren; it reminds me of a police or firetruck sieren.

"who is this insuferable interuder?" a loud voice says noisely.

"OMG," I muttering "where am I, Britney is that u?"

but it isnotmy sittster and now when I open my eyes i can see bright red lites flashing in my eyes and a man in a tight out fit leaning over me. he hasa tattoo. he looks mad.

"Um hi where am i."

"you are on a space ship," someone else who is orental chinese looking says to me "in space."

"OMG no!" i say "I was just at 7 11 buying red vines and slurpees how can this be? is this a trick? britney is this a trick? did i fall and bang my head again?"

'we are very far from earth you must be an alien" tatoo man says "ensign kim and tuvock can you breng her to the docter down in the turno lifet."

so we go in a elevator. it is me and a black guy with ponty ears and the chinese guy who i guessed was ensign kim cuz that's an oriental name.

"are you human?" tuvock ask me

"um obviously" I reply and role my eyes. REALLY what a dubm question.

"i am not human" he says "you are on a space ship and there are many aliens here who are not humans for instence i am avulcan we arepeople with pinty ears and we are super logical"

kim shruged at me as tuvock kept talking about aliens butsence i awas pretty sure i was dreaming i did not pay much atention.

but then the elevator stops and i get out. we are at a hallway. then we walk down it. we turn left. then we wallk down another hallway. we then walk down another hallway and to a door. then the door opened without us touching it the doors at walmart or grocery store.

In front of me wasa very ugly old guy with abald head.

'hello missy i am the doctor but i am actualy just a hologram but i will be looking after you today and figuering out what species you are and how you got on our bredge."

"I am human oviously!" I shout and stamp my foot "And i am not missy my name is shaundrah aliesse jayde deloreann! i am from ohio and once i wake up i will be back thereand this will all be a bad dream."

"i am sory shaundrah butit isnot a bad dream. obviously. it is logical" tuckock said.

"Noooo!" i cried because i did not believe it.

333333333

So after a wile I learnd that the futuer was not nerely as bad as i had asumed.

You see i was sort of thinking that it was a dream cuz mabey I had watch too much tv show about sify. So i injoyed it think that i would go home soon.

so first i went to the replicater and i order some lickorish. i got red vines. then i order some pepsi slurpee and also some panda express crab rain goons.

it was pretty cool and i sat there in neelicks kitchen place eting it while harry sit beside me he was becomming a good freind as he diddnt have any freinds ecxept for tom paris and belana toris. But then they have baby so how can harry hang out with them cuz his best freind is a baby daddy?

So ya we hung out like that. I was not hanging out with boy often at home becuz i am CHRISTAIN but we talked about good stuff like how we both reads elsie dinsmore and left behind books and think they are super cool.

And then one day I see a guy who is like my age siting across the room with 7 of 9. and he was kinda cute so i say to harry "whose that"? and he says back "oh that is noboedy it is eechib and we dont care about him cuz he is so wired"

so i tink that peeple that are out casts are interest so i vow to myself that i will speak to him. and i finished the lickorish.

at that moment captin jane way comes in "oh my gosh shaundrah it is an emergedcy! we need help right away and you are the only 1 ho can do it!"

i look at her and wonder WHAT COULD IT BE?

3333$33

DUNDUNDUN so next chapie will be up soon, I post this also on gaia website to get criticals for improve.


	2. Chapter 2

"It apears that there is there a satelite wich is old and apears to be from earth" says tucov

i am on the bredge and looking out the big window and in front of me is a dirty looking thing that says on the side VIGER

"Iit calls it self viger" says hary kim and every one agrees. "wow what is it" i say. "acshually we hoped u could tell us " captan jane way says "it is dated from the year 2011 and it is aksing us a qestion that is a pasword qestion but we do not now the anser to the qestion oh and by the way it is shooting at us and the ship will expload in a few minuets if we do not get the pasword!"

I screamd. "what is the qestion!"

"okay hear goes - Italian vampire clan. that is all it is asking."

"omg i know that the anser is VOLTURI!" I creach and then tuvock writes it into his keyboard thing and suddenly the shooting from Viger stops.

"password is corect captain shaundrah has saved us."

then every one claped.

"perhaps if shaundrah will be here and given her intellec and also the fact she saved us, she should be given duties as part of the crew."

"yes" captain jane way says "she is an excelent adition to the crew. shaundrah you are obviesly very skilled."

"and very beautiful" hary kim added quietly but i still heard him and i blushed charmingley.

we will asign you duty as an ensine starting tomorrow as for now you can rest because you saved the whole ship, i will announce it to every one so they will all know who is rasponsible for overriding viger."

so feeling very happy i left for my little room and wonder what i will be doing as a new member of the voyager crew

* * 8

so i was work in enginear on my 1st day cuz i was good at numbers and stuff and who was there but ichib (sry i speld it SO wrong last time... OOPS!)!1

so tho i was fixing up the engine things in the tubes i keep an eye on ichib because he is the only guy who iskind of mine age.

he was real smart too and was callibreating the wharf nasels. i saw his silver eye thingy and it looked kind of tuff like a tatoo but not sin full like a tatoo because he obvs did not choosing to get the silver borf impant.

"um hi shaundrah how are you my name is icheb"

"oh ya i know" i saying.

he set aside his trixorder and stomped up to me but nobody saw evin though belana tores and also that vulcan dude was there.

"i guess every one knowing everry one else hear."

"Ya!" I say modistly.

"well it is excilent to meet you shaundrah becuase i heard that you saved the ship with your knowlidge of twenty century cultuer!" i srarred at him and he look really cute but his face turned pink and he looked away from my gaze. "ummm i totaly better go i gotta fix this crap and stuff."

"i under stand I gotta callibreat the engins too maybe i will see u at dinner then bye."

so he walked away and crawled into a tube with his trickorder and then belana tores told me to get back to work cuz she was kind of mean and prob would have been more happy if she stay home with her little baby.


	3. GREAT NEW CHAPIE 3

So then I want to diner and I sat down and I ate some food but it taste like s**t so i aksed nellix if I can use the repeator to make me sth proper! I have a HUGE hinkering for red vines and slurpeys.

"Umm noooo!" nellix say "it take too much energies to reapplicate the food!

"um i just saved the ship man" I said don't you think that i deserve a little kind ness especially sence i am from a diferent time where we have diferent foods and i got bad in degestion from this food"

"nooo, um, i don't think so just eat your algey poridge yummy yummy like a little shuttel going into a shuttel bay your spoon in ur mouth"

everyone in the dining room glarred at nellix because everyone hates nellix.

then hary kim roled his eyes and walked up to the repleater. "hear you have your rations you can order something better than algey porridge just tell it what u want."

so I say to computer "um can i have some red vines and a super big gulp mountain dew slurpey?"

then it made it and everyone cheered and nellix ran back to his slop-making kitchen and i sat down and sharred the yummy candy with Harry kim.

"you are interesting shaundrah, you must know everything bout the 20th century... it must be so interesting, you could be a historean when u get back to earth..."

"but are't we like 60 yars from home?"

He sigh. "ya. it sucks."

and then we sat and ate the lickorish together in depressing silents.


	4. Chapter 4

so i goy my paino techaer to look this over and make it spelld goof becase on my other sotry my readers told me the storey was beeter when i made sara look it over

hope u likw it!1!11!

xoxox **:**-D

I went to school with Eecheb each day. Also with some other people. But Eecheb was very shy around me. Every boy is. I have very long brown hair and sapphic blue eyes and wear feminine and flowing long skirts with beautiful Chinese Laundry espadreels.

So every day I would go to the classes taught by Tom Paris and Tucok and Sever of Mine. I would sit down next to Eecheb and smile. But Eecheb would just look away and not talk to me ever. (BTW to answer of a question from my STUPID COSINE AMY, NO that is not a sign that EECHIB IS GAY).

It was so good for a long time... three weeks passed and every one was happy on Voyager.

UNTIL...

I was sitting with Harry Kim like I always did at lunch time, eating some algey slop from Nellix. We were talking about how much we both loved hanging out and watching Teen Mom, drinking cherry cola and eating licorice whips. Harry was the super nicest person on Voyager and we totally hung out whenever Nomi Whiteman was busy (you know the girl with the spiky face).

Then suddenly the whole ship went BOOM and shook violetly! Algey slop plates flew everywhere in the dining room! People screamed!

"OMG Harry, what's that?" I asked.

"I dunno, Shaundrah..."

The lights went out and I screamed. I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

The emergency lights came on. When I looked toward the hand it wasn't Harry, it was... EECHEB! He had somehow come into the room without me noticing.

Harry glared at Eechib. Eechib took his hand away from my shoulder and looked to the ground and scuffled his blue pumas against the carpeting.

"Eechib, you report to Seven of Mine." He looked at me. "Shaundrah, you get to Nomi Whiteman's apartment. The two of you can stay there until I find out what's going on."

I nodded and so did Eeechib. Except when I turned to grab my purse from the ground, I caught a glimpse out the window... and gasped.

"Look, Harry, Look!" I pointed.

Out the window was an enormous bog cube!

* * *

><p>OMG WUT A CALF HANGER! i will updeat very soon dont wory and in the next chaiter i am goping there will be way more acshon<p> 


	5. newist chapter numbr 5

Nomi wideman and me sat in her apartment. She was big now so she got her own apartment. We sat there and chewed gum and read a couple of future Seventeen magazines.

"So um what do u tink of HARY?" she asked me as she pooped a bubble.

I craked a even bigger bubble. "Um he is super nice. Why?"

"ya i think he realy likes u, cuz you're pretty and modist, you are so thin but still so curvey."

"Aw ur the best sweetz," I replyed. "But u are so awsom too, look at ur fabulous hare!"

"Well I tink Hary likes u and also Echeb."

"OMG... um... are you intrested in them?"

"WUT ME?" Nomi said "NO WAY HOSAY. I am only ment for one guy and that is Q Junoir, once he gets 19 and gets a job were gonna get maried."

"Oh ok."

Then there was a big CRASH and the ship shook. I wnated to be in the fight mabey fixing stuff in endginearing, or maybe going to the bredge and helping but i told hary i would stay in nomi's apartment so i keep my premeses!

then nomi's cream soda fell on her lap.

"oh no!" she said "i will brb just gonna run and take a shower to get this sticky stuff off my pants!"

so she went in the shower

but then while she was in the shower the lights all went off... it was totaly scrray...!

then there was a hideous green lite that appeared in the corner of hte room... it was... A BROG!

i scremed but nobody cold hear me over the big shower noise

"hello shaundrah it is i the borg queen" the bog said but it was in ny head, not in my ears "thou are especally important to the bog, for thou can help us..."

"no i will not help u!" i replyed

"yes u must... u must, shaundrah or we will asemblate harry kim!"

"no not hary he is my best frend on voyager!" i cryed

"thou frend wilt be asimbilated... unless u kill icheb and bring us back his body"

"nooooo!" i scremed "i could never do that"

"thine can make thou choice either icheb or harry but if we kill harry we will also asibilate the whole of voyager."

the bog queen came close to me and there was a black thig in her hand and then she dropped it on the bed... and then she vanished into a ball of green lite!

Then the lites came back on and I could see and i saw that the bog queen had left a black bottle on the bed! i knew from looking tat it was filled with POISION!

-

BTW this is based on a real thing that hapend in my life one time there was a crean soba on my frends coffee tabel then it fell in her lap and she had to showr


	6. Chapter 6  7 of 8s revenge!

_SO ALL U MEN PEEPZ WHO were criticcalizing myspelling, mabey you should focus on the storey on and btw i got a lerning dinstability SO THERE, NEHOW I have done some spell better in this cpater.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"OMG!" I shooted!<p>

naiomi walked out and rubed herself with the towel to make her hare dry.

"UM RU ok, Shaunda?"

"Yaaa..." I lide. "I just um droped sometimg on my foot."

"Because u were statled by the brogs?" Naiomi asked.

"Um ya..."

I stufed the posion into my pockett and smiled at Naiomi. She smiled back and started to read a magazine about bride stuff while sitting on her bed. I pretended to read a copy of Teen Cosmo but I could not concintrate even though the artical was cool about how to draw your fave logos on your fingernails with nail pollish.

Finally the red alirt was ended. We went out. Then Captin Janeway was there. She reach for my shoulder and looked really sad.

"Um wut?" I ask her.

"um i got some bad news Shaundrah... it is... Harry Kim... he is..." Captain gasped sadly. "Partly asembilated. it was 7 of 8. She went crazy and tried to asembilate Hary when the brog cub was near by."

I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Finally the red alirt was ended. We went out.

Captan Janeway wipe tear from her eyes. "He is in the doctors hospitel. The doctor has frozen him in a tube just like Spok in that movie. It is keeping him from getting totally borgiefied."

Naomi held my hand and pointed an angryfinger at Janeway. "What a bout that bitch 8 of 9? Whats bein done to her for trying to murder Harry? She is evil like must be compelled by SATAN or sth."

I nodded though i kind of thought naiomi could tone down the BAD language i agreed with her stentiments.

"I dont know, I'm sorry ladies." janeway shrugged. "I could not stop her, I panicked. She has run away and hidden. perhaps... perhaps you can find her Shaundrah, with your 20th century ways of doing things."

I noded. For the honor of Harry I would track her down and find out why she had gone totally crazy


	7. Chapter 7: THE RETURN OF 7

_I hope u liked the last chapie! This one is edited by my cosine, AMy since my paino teacher is away in Flordia visiting her granny. She is pretty smart despiet going to pubicl school... :\ THANX AMESSSS!_

* * *

><p>I tiptoed through the jefreys tubes. I knew seven of 9 would be in there somewhere because she could not transstport away, and she could not steal a shuttel.<p>

"6 of 9, wher are you?" I called out "I have some redvines and some watermelon slurpy!"

I figuered that everyone loves those things, even an immodestly dressed, masculinely behaving ex-brog. But she did not reappear. I was descouraged and let out a deep sigh.

Then I was in the hospital and Naomie was there. She lied on a bed looking all paled and sick. Harry was in the bed beside her. The doctor said, "Oh no!"

"Whats wrong with her."

"I dunno" the Doctor replied. "It seems there are borg nanna probes in her bloods streams."

"I csn't believe it! First Ha then Naomi rry. What is heppening to my freinds?"

"Coinsidents." The Doctor Said.

I nodded it had to be. Knowing i caould do nothing at that point I left the hospital and I returned to my room and lay down on mybeutiful 4 poster bed and tried to rilax. Sudenly I heard a voice that came through all the speakers in my room... and the lights were green!

I gasped!

'HELLO SHAUNDRAH"

"Who is it?" I looked arund but could see nobody. I  felt scared. I jumped up from the bed and ran to the door bt it did not open like the doors are supposed to open (like the doors at walmart or piggly wiggly), and there were no handles. I tried to grab something to pull the door open but my hands just slid all over it slippery and smooth.

"there is no escaping me, shaundrah."

"Is that... 7 of 9?" I gasped

The womans voice laughed satinistically and low. I pressed my body aware the door and began to pray quietly.

"where are you?" i demanded!

"dont take that tone with me, you inlosent CHIlD!" She let out an evil hiss.

"Are you... using the ship computer to blare your voice in my room?" I asked "I can track you down..."

"By the time you figure out where I am, I will already be gone, hahahahahAHA! No, Shaundra,h I bring you a message from her majisty the BORG QUEEN."

I waited. She took a moment, and then she spoke loudly.

"If you do not kill Icheb as you were demanded..." She cackled evilly. "We shall kill each and every one of your friends!"

I gasped and fainted a little bit. "So... so you did that to Naomie and Harry! YOU MADE THEM SICK!"

She answered only with a long and evil laugh. I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8  back to 21 century

_I dident edit this chapie cuz they was takeing too long to edit an i wanted it up qick. also u shold read my new stry about hemione granger from hary poter becoming a misonary... THX GUYS SHAUNDRAH COURTNEY  
><em>

* * *

><p>i desided to walk around te ship to cleared my head. sudenly i saw q! the young good looking q not the old one AND he was carrying a big baskit of red vines and nachocheese bugles, all ov my favorite things!<p>

"Hello shaundrah i have been watcching u from affar and i think you are the utterly cherming member of the carew! your faith and ccountenance and your knowledge of 21 century culture is unmatched!" he handed me the baskit "i bring you some gifts of your time..."

i looked thru the basket and there were red vines, cheese bugels, some cans of barqs root beer, a copy of the dvd Couragous, and even a copy of sara mally's book before you meet prince charming (my fave) signed by the author!

"WOW!" i said "its as if u know me perfectly!"

we looked out the window beside one another and he looked very turmoiled and intelligent. his hair looked very beutiful and he wore a perfect checkered shirt and a pair of really nice abercormbie jeans and a pair of converse with neon yellow laces. he looked like a guy off the cover of a magazine or from a boy band or some thing.

"I do said q "I have watched u for a long, long time... i knew you were a very special girl, shaundrah."

suddenly he snapped his fingers and we were at chick fila, my favorite restarant, and i had a plate of chicken burger in front of me. q sat across from me watching me with his dark forest black eyes. he had the same chiken burger, and he had got a plate of fries and a pepsi for us to share. we just sat there and ate for a while and i really enjoy the taste of not-replicator, not nellix sloppy food. we did not have to say anything.

"shaundrah i am sure u want to go home, don't u?" he asked after a while

"yes,, yes, please!" i said.

"your wash is my command, my dear" he whispered "I will visit again soon..."

and he snaped his fingers and suddenly i was on my bed, and my abeka booklets was beside me, and i could hear britney downstairs singing and using the vacum cleaner.

i stood up and i looked around. i looked out the window - it was lawn out there! no stars or brogs!

"Praise the lord!" i said "he sent me Q to rescue me!"

I ran downstairs and began helping my mom make girlled cheese sandwich for lunch. but i would soon learn that it was not the end of 24 sentury for me...


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GYUS this is my new chapey I got amy to reviow it agan for speling and stuff... unfortunetly my paino techer has gone off to collige at partick henry so she cannot me by BETTA READER anymore... anyhoo thx to AMY for her hlep! YAY 4 AMY!

*********** :-D *************

I spend three months in home, just hanging out with my sisters and brothers and attending on line univresity. I study online.  
>I many times thinking about Voyager... about beutiful Harry and Echeb and my awsome friend Naiomi Wideman. But there something missing and I jsut did not enjoy vacuuming and studying like I used to before Voyager.<p>

Had they ever gone home? Had Harry and Naiomi ever recovered from their illness? I felt rack with gilt. I just left tem there, at the foreis of the Brog Queen and her Brog Army.

So one day i had a great idea and I walked down the street to the library at Patrick Henry College and looked through the really old books and I found a entry in one ancient book about Voyager. I read it to my self "Voyager the starship it was asimbilated by the Brog Queen only 17 years after it got lost in space leaving... 0 people alive. It happened just after a grate member of the crew, Shaundrah, a person who had a vast knowledge, vanished mysteriosly from the ship."

I gasped! Then dropped the book!

Then the libarian yelled at me for dropping books and I ran away back home. That night i did not even want to eat even though Britney had made her specialtey, frito pie with bacon and I usually loved it. I just sipped on diet rootbeer in my room and sobbed for my friends who had died... HARRY and ECHEB and NAIOMI!

If I had styed... I probably could have saved them, I was sure of it!

Then suddenly one day there was some one at the door to my parents house. It was a streange boy. My father almost shooted him because he just showed up, like actually just WHOOSH appeared... witch obviously confused my father grately! I went down and saw him.

It was Q Junior! I went and said hi by him and I told my Dad not to shot him because I knew him. I went down to see him and talk to him. So he sent Britney out side to watch me and Q Junior from a far and make sure no hankie pant key went on, haha!

"Hi Shaundrah how are you?"

"Um good Q junior... um why are you here? Why did you come here after leaving me like six months ago?"

"Oh was it that long? For us Q's thats like six minuets. Its nothing to me! Any how you wanna grab some Chik Fila and slurpeys?"

"no! I beed to know! What happened to my Voyager friends? Are they dead? Did they become asemblated because I left them?"

He scowled. "Um I came here to hang out and you are so lame."

"I am a serious person Q Junior and I think about thought full things, I do not wasting my time on frivellus persuits!"

"woah, you are soooo lame..." He rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to come back home! And now you are here and you are just complaining about what happened to Harry and Naiomi and stuff! I helped you but if you are gonna be lame and ungreatful and don't want to go hang out with me at chick fila, then I guess you dont even disserve to stay here!"

"Q Junior what do you mean?"

Then suddenly, I saw a white light,a nd all I could hear was my sister's voice sounding so far away, yelling... "SHAUNDRAH NOOOOOOO!"

I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10: SEVEN V SHAUNDRAH!

_**AUTHORS NOTE: GUYS I WAS WATCHING STARTREK VOYAGEER ON TV RIGHT NOW AND THEN I SAW HARY KIM AND IT GAVE ME AN IDEA SO I  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>ÈMWA HA HA!È<p>

I groned.

"MWA HA HA!"

I groned.

Sudenly I looked up and... whow! Seven of 9 was over me! It was... me frowad in time! I was in the crago bay! But it was a dark and also there were lots of green lights all around and it looked kind of like a car wash does at night.

"W have got you now, Shaundrah! Youwill NEVER ESCAP US!"

I said. "NOOOOO!"

Then I remembered that I had a knife in my back pocket. I took it out and began slashing at her.

"OMG why the eff do you have a sword" seven of 9 asked "I told that Q guy that I would give him a milion bucks to bring you to me! Q was so effing tarded he didnt even take all your wepons off him god i am gonna kill him with my bear hands..."

She leapet back as I slashed the katana at her stomich and her face and her legs and cut little skashes through her skintight spandex romper thing, then she started to scream. Thats cause I had cut her leg right into her ayortic artereis and there was blod squerting all over the linoleum tiles and the plants.  
>As 7 screamed and jumped up and down i grab her con badge from her chest. I kept slashing her with my katana.<p>

"Shaundrah to the bredge! She is tryin to atack me!"

"OMG SHAUNDRAH you have been missing for two months and the brog have nearly beating us off in." Hary Kim said angrilly. "I am so happy youre back, prase Jesus."

Then 7 of 9 fell to the ground and I pointed the dager at her neck so she cold not move. Then tuvock ran into the apartment with that other Vulcan guy and they took 8 of 9 away to the brigg. She was scream and swearing and cursing my name and flaling her arms like a person posess by the devil. Then I threw some paper towels onto the blood and then I went to the bridge where Harry and Tudock was in Command and Icheb. They all cheered me and patted my back.

Sudenly I locked around. It was kind of weird because nobody was there but them and also tom paris. "Um Harry where is Chackotay and the Captain"

Then Harry and Iceb gave each other sad looks and i knowing I would not like there answer.

"Shaundrah you had better come with me its easy if I sow you" Hary sigh deeply.

**AUTHORS NOTE I JUS WNA SAY THAT I DO NOT CONDOAN THE LANGRIDGE USED BY 8 of 8 in thos srtory. It is use to shw she is a bad vilain, not becuz i really hate on other ppl or i distriminate or becuase i believe that the eff word is ok to be droped like nothing okÉÉ**


	11. Chapter 11 - ABDUCTON!

_**wow antyother ACTON PACKED CHAPTER also to those ppl hwo are being totaly negative toward me i have to say i have made EFORTS to improving my writing (just see how good my betta reader did on my newest story about the honger games getting a bible) and yet u are still all hating for no readon and you should prob just stop reading if ur a negatived person  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Harry took me to a video screen and he said "computer show me a video of when captain jameway was taken"<p>

And then the video show me a picture of inside the captan's ruddy room.

**** VIDEO *****

Janewaywas drinking coffee and then suddenly a brog transported into her room - it was 7 of 9 - and then grabbed her and gave her a load of nana probes. The captains face turned all gray and splotchy and she screamed and then chackotay ran in and he tried to save her by fighting with 7 but... 7 just laughed evilly and threw him across the room. He hit the wall so hard it sounded like his back broke but actually it didn't.

"we won't let you get away with this 7!" chackotay shouted between breathes as he tried to pull himself to his feat.

"mwa haaa haaaaaa, i have been faking this for many years and you never ever guessed that i was truely a BORG SPY!" She threw her head back and laughed loud. "i will nanaprobe this entire ship by the end of the day."

"chackotay..." janeway gosped out as the nanaprobes took over her body "run"

and then suddenly, there was a giant ball of green light and 7 of 9 was gone and so was the captain!

Chackotay hit his conbadge. "chackotay to Paris. The captain has been taken. Get us out of here maximum warp"

"but sir..." Paris said back

"that's an order, NOW, PARIS!"

the stars outside turned all white and streaky as the ship went into warp and flew away

**** END OF VIDEO***

Harry kim starred at Shaundrah. I stared back.

"that was seven weeks ago" tom paris said "and we haven't heard from her sisnce."

"where is Commander chackotay."

Harry looked at shaundrah. "He said he was going to go take the detla flyer and find captain janeway, and that was a week ago and we havent heard from him sicne that time. since he left the borg cubes have not shot at us once... we havent seen even one cube or sphere..."

"yes, it is illogical and trobling" tuvock shook his head "there were big casualties... our crew is down to only 99 ppl... it is dificult to keep everything going."

"we are so glad to see you - I AM so glad to see u!" Harry blushed cutely.

"yes shaundrah get down to the engineering and help out Belanna Tores, ASAP. I will come and fill you in later." Tuvoc said.

"but what about the CAptain? Arent we going to save her."

The three guys all looked at each other kind of shiftily. They were planing something. Icheb smiled at Shaundrah and I felt my face get all hot because he was very good locking... and for the moment i left the captain to the other guys to worry about.

"I will take shaundrah to the Engineering and we can talk to her about plans later okay?" said Icheb.

Everyone nodded. Then I went to Engineering.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u liked this capter<br>**


	12. CHAPTER 12 - a water pipe brakes

**sorry i ditched u guys for so long,, i visited my bro he just move in buffalo and i spent lots of tim at the waldin galleria witch is a WAY better mall then we have in canada, they even have a dsw and also a maceys and a cheese cake factorey! i cold totally live at that mall! also i saw the sabres but they lost.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was in engineering with tucok and belanna and vorrick and icheb and we were all hot from woking. the jeffrey's' tubs were all smoking and broken from the brog attack a few days early, and since we only had a crew of 66 everyone had to work doubel shifts.<p>

I was al sweaty and i was reading some books before on quantim michanics so i had been talking to vorric about that while we worked all day. Idheb was watching us and he did not seem very happy but then again when every one is working double shifts every one is kinda grumpy. Then suddenly vorick stood up and said "I think you are such a cool girl shaundrah." Then i said "I think you are cool too vorick but isn't it kind of strange for a vulcan to act that way."

And Icheb narrowed his eye at Vorick and say "yes, yes it is, VORIK..." he paused dramaticly. "You absolutly _are_ acting strange for a volcan!"

Then I start to laugh because I thought icheb was over reacting but then suddenly Vorick growled like a giant tiger or a lion! I screamed and voric tried to jump on me like a giant tiger! He had the strength of a thousand ancient vampires combined and i could not move from his deathly hard hands around my shoulders after I fell to the ground. I could hardly breath! I tried to push his grip off my neck! Ichem suddenyl stood over us and icheb's hands grabbed voricks shoulder's and then all of icheb's borg implants began to flash and whirr. Icheb looked ENRAGED! I saw something sliver wriggling on his hands like a pair of metal earth worms but I didn't think anything of it.

"YOU ARE NOT BEHAVING LOGICLY!" Icheb shouted "You are asalting Shaundrah! I will not alow this!"

As if vorick was made of stirofoam cups, ichem threw him off Shaundrah. I sighed with relief and rubbed my now sore shoulders. Thorick had hit a water pipe (like the one Scotty was in in the startrek movie) with an enormous thud and I thought his back might have been broken. Water began to drip out of the pipe because he had hit it so hard it broke. And then... HIS SKIN STARTED TO TURN GRAY! I scream.

"COMANDER TUCOK! QUICKLY!" Icheb shouted "it is vorick he attacked shaundrah for no good reason!"

"surely she agravated him some how!" Belanna said, her eye brows lifted up as if i had dome some thing wrong.

"No! We were just talking about quantum mechanics and then... boom! He jumped on me."

"ah, it is obviously the pon far" Tuvok nodded "but icheb... we have a biger problem..."

Bellana and Tuvock stared at Vorrick for a second. His skin had turned all splotchy gray and a big silver thing had come from his face. Belanna and Tuvok looked at icheb for an explanation.

"I dont' understand it..." icheb looked so brooding and paned "i was so angry and thinking about shaundrah and suddenly... it just hapened... my nanotubes just erupted i could not control the nanaprobes shooting out..." he stared painfully at vorrick

"We now have a full brog vulcan in our ship!" Belanna screamed.

Suddenly the waterpipe broke in half. Voric was covered in water. A big wave splashed over our feet and made all of our shoes wet whitch sucked.

but what was really weird... vorik began to wriggle and rithe on the floor!

"What's happening to him? whats going on?" I asked

he looked like he had been posessed by the devil, and I began to whisper a prayer!

"no shaundrah it isnot the devil! its the WATER!" icheb said "the nanaprobes can not survive in water..."

"yes" tuvoc said mater of factely "borg and water do not mix, it is common knowledge that captain jean luc picard has not been able to take a bath since wolf 359"

"because there are still implants in him..." belanna whispered "the poor man."

then suddenly vorick stopped wriggling.

I had an idea.


	13. Chapter 13: borken hearts and dreams

**ok here my next chapter it is a bit more sidate, but thats cuz i am trying to tink up the next capter I am writting with my cosine... u should read it the 1st chappie she wrote WAS SOOOOOO AMAZENG thats why she got to take a corse in art historey at university  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I starred broodingley out the window. Suddinly Nomi Wideman was at my side.<p>

"hey, girl"

"hey..." I said "hows it going?"

"I am really upset at Q Junoir."

"oh gosh why?"

Nami dabbeled at her eyes delicately and let out a delicate sniffel. I felt so totally bad for her. I was so worried about Itcheb and Vorrik that I had ignore her for seveval weeks ever since I returned from the 21th century. She flipped her long reddish hair behind her shoulder and sat down on the nearest chair (we were in the galliey). I was so surprised but thank full that nobody else was hear.

"I havent seen him for weeks... not sence he took you back to your time back in the past and I just don't' know what I shold do about it. How do I get him back Shaudrah? I just can't imagine that without him why did he leave and hit on you? I am the only person that Q Junior should buying red vines for."

"you know I would never ever want to steal away Q Junior, Noami, but mabey he is not ready to get married yet!"

"But we are 18 years old we ll at least i am!"

I gave her a modist hug and she sniffle some more and then we shared some doritos. She clamed down, and then I spoke again.

"You should pary about it."

"Pray?"

"You know pary to our Savuior. Its like a combadge to god"

She locked confused, so I showed her and then she tried it and she looked really happy and sirene and I felt so happy that I had prehaps led her to God at least a little. Then I gave her one of those little free Bibles that you get at church and she said shed read it.

"You are so totally right shaundrah, I feel so clarity and power full now. I will not harass Q Junior any more. It is not lady like and it is not what i should put my energeys to. If me and Q junoir are meant to be together FOREVER then I think it will happen."

"That is right Noami...GOD will write your love story if you are pacient!"

Then we hugged and we desided to go back to our quartirs because we both had to work the next day and we were both exosted.

* * *

><p>I was floting in a gigantic pink cloud. Then suddenly, Captan Jane Way flew toward me on another pink cloud. He look relaxed and happy and so unlike what I expecte from her. She smile at me and I locked surprised.<p>

"Wear am I, Captian Janway?"

"In my sub conscients."

"What?!"

"Im my sub condcients, Shaundrah."

"you mean i'm really not here?"

"No, you arent actually in this palace, though its quite peace full, isn't it?" she sighed "It makes me not want to come back"

"But... but you got kidnaped by the Brog!"

She sighed and floped down on her cloud. Gold gliters swirled in the air around her it was beatiful.

"I did... I did..." she close her eyes and looked so very sad "Shaundrah, you must promise me... you mutt promise me... to save Chacotay."

"What!?"

"Chakotay! he is alive and trying to save me... his shuttel has been ireporabely damaged... dont let him get assemblated like me, Shaundrah... all i can do now is save HIM..."

The sound of athousand soft whispering voices began to appear, soft first but then loud and turned her face toward them and began to floater away into the pink clouds

"but how do I find him? HOW CAPTAIN?" I screamed and try to fallow her

"No shaundrah, do not follow me..." captain jane way began to fade away and sickeningley, her face began to look gray and splodgy like a BORG. I qas terrified and i could not do any thing except hiper-ventolate.

"lokk for the twin violets..."

I jumped up. I was in bed. It had been dream. I sighed and hopped my speeding heart beat would slow down so i would not have a heart attack right in my bed room. My face was all wet from swet. A dream... it had been dream.

And yet... yet... what if it was not? I could not explan it, but some thing made me feel like I had _actually been taking to Captain Janeway_. I had to tell some one. I slappe my combadge

"Shaundrah to Acting Captan Tubok..."


	14. Chapter 14 they go after chacotay

**Hey guys my cosine also reviow this file for spelling and grammer so i think it shold be allot better also thank u to the nice ppl who comented that makes me want to updeat chapter faster.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tuvok tapped his chin and narrow his dark Vulcan eyes. Shaundrah had told him what had happened in that Captain Janeway had appeared in a dream and had told Shaundrah that Shaundrah had to go and save Chackotay because he was in trouble at a place with twin violents.<p>

"It is not logical." He said.

I said. "I know! But I am completely knowing 100% that that was rally Captain Janeway in my dream!"

Tuvok nodded. "You have convinced me Shaundrah. We must follow your dream."

"But what could it posibly mean, twin violets?" Harry Kim asked whille scratching his head "It is just so confusing."

After two hours of tinking, nobody was any closer to an answer. Harry Kim's head hurt from thinkign so hard so he excused himself to go play with his clarinett for a while. Suddenly Shaundrah stood up at the front of the bridge where she had been sitting at the connstation.

"Aha I got it!"

"What is it Shaundrah." Tuvok asked.

"What if it is a planet or stars? Twin plants or stars? Are there any violet plants or stars around this system?"

"Long range scaners are picking up a twin violet dwarf system approximately forty warps away from her." Icheb looked at Tuvok from the helm. "Shaundrah got it!"

"Set a course Ensign maximum warp." Tuvok snapped.

And then the ship sped away toward the violet drawf stars. Shaundrah almost cried with relief knowing that the would now be able to save Commander Choacktay.

* * *

><p>Shaundrah could not sleep and she stood in her quarter staring out the windows at the stars speeding by. She was wearing a really nice hot pink dress that she'd bought at Forever 21 and also some converse. Suddenly the doors uponed. It was Harry Kim.<p>

"Shaudrah I wondered if you were still awake."

"I am still awake."

He sat down next to her. She shivered in the cold. He put off his jackit and wrapped it around her shoulders. She said thank you.

"You know Shaundrah you are so pretty." Harry Kim said. "And so smart and also so sweeet."

"Oh thank you."

"Your welcome." He turned and stared into Shaundrah's eyes. "If only your father was on the ship then I... then I..."

He looked really pained and then suddenly stood up. Looking all brooding and stuff he muttered goodbye and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Tubok to Shaundrah."<p>

Shaundrah jumped awake. She had fallen asleep on the couch after Harry Kim had left and been all weird and stuff in her room. It was okay though because it's better sometimes for your back to sleep on a hard couch instead of a pouffy mattress.

Anyhow she hit her combadge. "Shaundrah here."

"Shaundrah please report to the transporter room. We have conduct a scan and discovered something of interest..."

"The wrecking of the Delta Flyer. I know."

There was shock silence on the other end of the line for a moment. Then Tuvok got over it and started talking again.

"We have detected one life sign, human male, contained within the wreckage of the Detla Flyer. Since you had that special dream I am sending you down with Icheb and Harry Kim on an away mission. Get your side arm, dress for the cold, and then report to the transporter room for nine thirty am, okay?"

Shaundrah felt totally excited. An away mission! With her two favourite guys on teh ship? And to save Commander Chackotay?

How could it possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Authos Note: As u may have guessed its gonna go wrong hahah. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15: CHAIKOTAy'S RESCUE!

They stood on the trasptoorter pad and Chef O Brian beamed them down.

"beaming three people down right now acting captain Tuvco!" he said.

Suddenly Shandra'hs vision went all sparkely and the tasporter room vanished and suddenly she was surrounded by big, sillhooettid trees that shook back and forth in the big wind. She lookced around and there was no Hary or Ichaeb.  
>She was alone. She hit her combadge and there was noly a BUZZZZZZZ sound.<p>

A lightening storm over head was full of clouds and cracked with thunders. She reach for her katana at her waist, justincase something evil jumped her.

"Hi there!" she screamed "anyone there?"

Her voice eckoed in the wind.

She ran along the edge of the cliff where she had re materailized. Then she saw some smoke from at the bottom of the lake. She ran to the smoke. There was some twisted metal and stuff. On the twist metal it said DELTA FYLER. She knew it was the ship she waa looking for and she started yelling.

"Chakotay Chakotay are you in there?"  
>she yelled<p>

Then she heard some groning. She walked inside the Detal Falyer. And in stead of Chackotay, she found some one else... some weird random stranger guy who was like Shaundrah's age. He had tanned skin and spikey black hair and his short and pants had all been burnt I guess when the ship fell on him. He look human not like alien.

"Hello who are you?" Shaundrah said and grabbed his shirt and shook him a little.

His eyes opened and they were the most beutiful dark black eyes, like the color of night.

"Sssshhhhaaaaundraaaahh..." he croked out "is it u?"

"Whoa, do we now each other?" Shaundrah said?

"What kind of queston is that, like oviously!"

Shaundrah stared into his eyes with out under standing and the black as cole eyes stared back into her saphire ones.

"Dont' you reconize me, its Chackotay!"

"Oh my goodness are you kidding?"

"No why would I be kidding" he ask.

"Because your like s16 yoears old"

He stared at her like she was a total tard and so Saundrah brought her pockit miror from her pockit and flipped it open and put it in Chakotay's face. Then he gasped and touched his own face and then he fell unconscients.

Oh NO!" Shaundrah said and sat down wating for him to wake up again.

333

He woke up like ten mints later and Shaundrah looked up at the sky because it look like it was going to rain.

"Looks like rain" Chakotay said "we need to find shelter because i can't get the comunications systems working on the Detla Flyer as the entier ship was destroyed when it crashed on this plant."

"Oh okay" Shaundrah said and then pointed at a big piece of metal.

Look that busted up metal is pretty much the snape of a tent! We can just put it down and thenwe can use it like shelter"

"Wow good idea."

So then they dragged the busted up metal over and away from the smokeing reckage of the ship and it was bent kind of in a triangle shape and it was big enough for both of them to sit down inside. Then Chakotay found another big square piece of metal and stuck it on the back and it was a pretty decent looking shelter and they could lie down in it. It reminded Shadunra that the time when her family went down to Florida in a pop up trailer and that was pretty gool.

They sad down inside of their twisty metal shelter and just then it started to rain but it wasnt too cold so it was okay. The sound of rains on metals was a nice sound too.

"So um Chakotay why are you like a teenage now?" she asked.

"I dont know I wasn't one when I was in space. But I guess crash landing the ship some how turned me into a 15 yer old."

"Weird anyhow, I didnt come down here by my self but when I apeared on the surfice of the planet, there was no Harry or Icheb any hwere that I can see."

"Maybe they ddnt beam down maybe they are still on the ship maybe it was a transporter error or maybe they are together some where else." Chackotay said very intellectually. "I am sure they are ok."

"Oh, your probably rite Chakotay."

They were quite a while just sitting by the fickering fire and listening to the rains drop down from the clouds.

"Actuelly, Shaundrah I gotta ask you a queston." Chakotay said slowly. "Um, like... how did you find me here? I wasn't near the Voyager, I was not near wear you last saw me, so how can you possibly have found my ship here?"

Shaundrah looked down sadly and she knew Chakotay would be very sad when he heard the storey of Captain Janeywa's pink clouds.

"Captain Janeway has been totally assembilabed by the brog collectave." Shaundrah began to sob. "She came to me pcshyicically in a dram where she was floating on some pink clods..."

"No!" Chakotay whispered "Not Cathryn!"

"I think it was her last good bye to u Crew... she told ne where to find you and said i had to save you before the borg clective got you."

"Its just not possible... Cathrine can't be gone..."

Then Chakotay began to sob sadly!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thats the end of this capter I hope you liked the big twist in it oh by the way my counsin Amy did not finish ediiting the last chapter thats why it was so carpy as far as speling but I RELLY tried to do gooder with this 1. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: ON A BANDONED PLANT!

**AN: A NEW AND EXITING CHAPTER THIS TIME BETWEEN TEENGER CHAKOTAY AND SHAUNDRAH ON A BANDONED PLANET... WHAT WILL HAPEN?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry and Icheb looked a round where they had been trans ported to when they were sent down by Cheif Obryan but no matter how many times they look they could not see Shaundrah any where.<p>

"Shaundrahhhh!" Icheb yelled out for her.

There were a lot of sand around and some trees but they could see far in the distants and both of them could not see any one else on the surfis of the planit.

Harry hitted his badge. "hrry to Shaundrah."

It just made a BUZZZZZZ sound and Harry look over at Icheb with a express that looked very worried.

"Harry to Action Captain Tuvol."

"Tuvok here" he said back over the combadge.

"This is Harry and Itcheb here. We are on the stuface of the planet but there is no signing of Sahhaundrah."

"How illodgical I have got Mister Parris to look her up but it seems that there is a massive eye-on storm on the planit and we cannot get any readings of any thing in the area of the storm and it seems that Miss Shaundrah has gotten accidently bounced off that storm clod when we beam her down."

"Of course it is the only lodgical explanation." Icheb said "Should we try to find her now."

"No not at this momint the storm will clear shortly we expecting. We will bean you up to the ship to wait..."

"No please dont sir what if Shaundrah is still down here and she finds us she will be soooo lonely!" Harry said "Whyy dont you beam down some rashions and some water and stuff and we will set up a caomp here. I am sertain that Mister Icheb would be okay with that since he is good friends with Shaundrah too."

"Yeah totally!" Icheb.

"Okay will do"

Then suddenly there was some trasporting sparkle and then some boxes appeard and Icheb and Harry looked happy.

* * *

><p>Mean while on the bridge a day or two later Captain Tuvop stood in front of the ships jumbotron.<p>

"Lutenent Paris, any sign of Shaundrah or Comander Chakotay down there?"

"No Sir not even a little bit of them."

Tuvok said nothing but his eyes look pained and he began to pace around the breg of the ship.

"Keep searching, Paris!" Tucok said.

"I am... eye eye, Captain!" Paris said pasionately. "I won't stop or take a break til we find them sir."

Sectretly Paris felt very bad because he had a hunch the eye on storm would be there for longer than Tuvoj had guessed it would be there.

* * *

><p>Shaundrah had fallen asleep in their shelter because the sound of rain made her fall asleep a lot. Chakotay had use his faser to start a fire by setting up some big rocks then shooting them and then tossing a lot of wood on them and thats how the fire was made. It was hot and just out side of the metal shelter.<p>

Wile she was sleeping he had gotten awake and stood up and left the shelter but she did not notice that (because she was asleep).

Then she woke up and he was hone.

"CHAKOTAYYYY!" she shout.

He ran back to their shelter a minute later.

"is some thing wrong Shaundrah"? He looked PANICED.

I worried when you were not here!" she cryed.

Then sudenly she discovered that he was standing there in front of her with only his black tite pants on. He tooken off his shirt and he was standing there all swetty and tanned and with a tatoo on his shoulder (but it was okay because it was like an Indian tat with like ritual meaning not one of those like trashy ones like a flamming scull or a bunch of barb wire or some thing like that).

She look away her face burning at the sight of his 8 pack.

"I wanted to find us some food Sorry Shaundrah I didnt mean to scarring you." He said so quietly and sounding really guilty.

Shaundrahs heart beat began to speed up.

"Its okay I under stand thank you for trying to get us some foods"

Then he smile "Oh I already got us lots of food you see I am and Indian person and we naturly know nature and know how to surviving in the wild. I got us fish and berries and some stuff that look and taste kind of like potato and the trickorder says it is safe to eat."

"Wow you are really amazing Chakoty" she blushed.

Then he blushed too and he said "Really do you think so."

And she said "Really yeah I think so."

then they were quite for a couple minutes before Shaundrah could actually speak because Chakotay looked really beatiful for a man.

"Um, I guess I better take those fishes and stuff and start cooking them."

"Oh ya."

So she took them from his hand.

Then he was blushing some more and finally he said "I gotta go talk to my spirt guide in the forest okay um i'll be back in 20 minuits."

Before she could tell him anything else he had hurried away his mussely tanned back glinting in the sunshine. And so she started to chop up the food thinking the least she could do is give him a propper supper.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA WHO guessed that mabey there would be SPRACKS between CHACKOTAY and SHANDRAH<strong>

**I just also want to say that I tride really hard with this chapter compare to my early ones so I hope u see improving. **


	17. Chapter 17: lEFT behind

Shaundrah yawned and stretched. She had never feel so good before as if she had gotten a 1000 hors of sleep. She smelled the air and it smelled so fresh like trees and not like the inside of Foyager and then she realized - OMG! - she was in a forets full of trees and actualy, she was inside a wriggly peice of tin that came from the detla flyler.

And next to her was...

CHAKOTAY!

But he was still 16 uears old. He wore a pair of tite black pants that looked kind of like parascuo skinnies and then he had no shirt on cuz she guessed it had gotten ripped off when he crashed the ship. The fire they had cook over the nite before was now just some little sparky bits and she smile thining about how they spend the whole night talking abbout their lives and the ship and going back to Earth and how they both loved jesus (oh BTW chackotay has now becoming Christain).

Then they had fallen asleep next to each other. Shaundrah worry that they would never see the crew agane, as it had now been a day and had not seen any 1.

Suddenly chakotays eye opened up and he smile softly at Shaundrah.

"hey"

"hey back" she say

Then he smiled sloftly.

She smiled back... and then he stood up

"Um so i guess we sholud go try to russel up some food eh... um... buddy" Chakotay say, not looking at her.

Shaundrah felt kind of bad for a minute that he call her BUDDY because she had felt totally like she liked him last night like a girl likes a guy and she had never talk so close and so long with any guy before.

"um Rigth. Foods!" she say "ummmmm... i'll go look for some vegtables."

"and I'll get some fish... brb..." he said his face all red and ran away.

* * *

><p>Icheb and Harry splitted a protean bar and starred at each other over the fire pit, it had been cold the nite before up on top of the mountan where they had climed up to try to keep an eye out for Shaundrah or Chaktay.<p>

But they had not seen any 1 through whole night and now they felt as if there was no wear for them to try to go after all Shaundrah and Chakotay could be ANYWHERE on the WHOLE surfis of the planit.

Icheb flipp open his triccorder.

"There is no use icheb, we hve tried to scan for them 100 times already and nothing... i want to find her as much as you..."Harry saying sadly, staring down at the floor.

"I doubt that!" Icheb shouted.

Harrys eyes squited at Icheb. "What is that suposed to mean?!"

"You know esactly what I mean!" Icheb scream back."

Harry stood suddenly and glarred down at Icheb with an angry stare. Icheb stood up- too and the 2 of them began to stare each other down for a fight like 2 cats that are going to fight with one another.

Before they could fight the commbafge on Harry beeped. Harry slapped his chest while still glaring at Icheb.

"Hi guys it's Tubok!" Tuvok's voice said "We have conductid several long-range scans of the ajointing nebula and have ditected 2 borg cubes that will be within scanning range of Voyager with in 20 minutes. We need to leave this system imediately to avoid being ditected by the borg."

"Oh no!" Icheb said "but Naomi and Chakotay will be left on the surfic!"

"unfortunitely, we will have to return for them lates. we will bean down some rashions and a homing beacon they can activate and a note that tells them that we had to hide out from the brog for a few days." Tuvoks voice was serious and sad "Okay Chef O'Brain, beam them up!"

Icheb and harry got ready for beam up and they felt a tingely sensation for a sec, just as if they started to beam up... but then they didn't!

"Tukov to Harry our trasporters are not functioning corectly with the eyeon storm on the surface. We will not be abel to bring you up not before the borg come within sensor distants of Voyager."

Icheb and Hary glance at one another with worry and their previos antagonisem was suddenly vanished. They both new what they had to do to keep voyager safe and also look after Shaunrah.

"Tuvok..." Harrys voice was deep and calm and manly "Go."

"But..." Tuvok protest.

"No, Lutenant Kim is right" Icheb said "Leave us here... the needs of the many..."

There was silents for a minute before Tuvock replied "Understood. Tuvok out."

Then Icheb and Hary starred up at the dark evening sky and watched as the glowing shape of Voyager in space... went into warp in a flash of light leaving them on this planet... possibly forever!

* * *

><p><strong>ATUORS NOTE: Sorry 4 the lateness of this chapeter I have been doing some violin tuttoring with my church youth group but I think this chapter is DRAMA FILED, and I hope ur excited to read capter 18<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Survivng A Lone!

Icheb and harry locked around and relized that even if Shandrah and/or chakotay was here on the planit, they would not be on the top of a totaly bear mountain top. both of them were very deprest at being left be hind and not know wear to start looking for Shaundrah.

"they would not be here its totally bear" said harry

"Rite! they need food and drinks and stuff and so do we" said Icheb At least until voyager comes back"

"burt how will we ever find them on a hole planet?"

"well from what we saw 90 persent of the planit is under water and the other 11 persent is on this hear land mass so we only got maybe 1000 kilometre to search and the transtorter does not have the capeability of transporting some one to the other side of the planet, so they gotta be around here!" Icheb say to Harry "And i bet if we look hard we can find some sines of life"

"YA! Like a borken ship, or may be some fires or some smok from fire!"

Suddenly they were happy again cause they have an idea. Then they start walking down to wear they had seen a river and start looking around for a fire or a bit of crash detla flyer. But as they walk down there was a giant aminal that jump out from a tree like a gorilla crossed with a gote but it was smaller and it had bigger teeth and it was green and then Icheb shooted it with the faser. Harry sigh with releaf but figure this would just be the 1st of many tribuleations. The gote gorilla fell over and did not atack them any more. Then they kept walking.

* * *

><p>Shaundrah walked a long the lake bach with a baskit in her hand and it was full of oystars be cause she was collecting them for dinner. She cold see chakotay swim expertally across the water despiet the choppy waves all the way to a little eyeland. He wave at her and she wave back at him and she could immagine him smiling even though he was like almost a mile a way. He was catching fishes. \he sun was shinning and she felt so rlaxed.<p>

They had been on the planit now 3 hole days and now shadrah were starting to worry per happs they would be a bandoned here by Voyger. Wile they sat around the fire last nite she had a proached the subjact with Chakotay...

_~~ BACK FALASH ~~  
><em>

They lay on there backs starring up at tthe stars. Chakotay singing a song that was in his indian languige and it sounded so claming that Shaundrah was half a sleep. the fire crakled.

"chaktay..." she wispered.

"Yes shaundrah?"

"are... are you woried? It has been 2 full days since we were first hear and we have seen not 1 single person or herd 2 single person from Voyger."

"You thinking they have a bandon us"

Shaundrah sigh deepely. "Well is'nt it a possability?"

He was dedly silents for a long minute. Then finnally he started to talk.

"dose it really matter?"

Shandrah did not now how to answer that and her face grew hot. What was Chaktay sugesting? That he did not MIND stay here on this planit? That he did not CARE if Voyager never came back?

At her silents he stood and mutter some thing about needing a walk and then he went for a walk in the dark away from the camp. Shanudrah kep tlying next to the fire and starring up at the stars, thinking a bout what Chakotay had say.

_~~ BACK TO NORMAL TILE~~_

Shaundrah watch Chakotay across the water and pick up oystar. She deside after a minuet that she did not care if she went back to Voyager aither.

* * *

><p>Icheb groned at his sore feet. Harry glarred back at Icheb and then Itcheb glarred back at Hary.<p>

'Its not that bad crew man icheb!

He frown at Harry "I now that we gotta keep looking for Shandrah but i feel like i been walking for ever Lutenant Kom! we havent taken a brake for ours, and i know that my brog implanted feet are stronger than your Chinese human ones.\!"

Hary sighed "Yore right Icheb I am just so worry about Shaundrah!"

"I under stand me too!"

Icheb sat down on a tree stamp and took of his shoe and pored all the sand out from it. Harry started to stretch and do some ty chee. They had been waking for 2 hole days, hopping that they wold eventully come across Shandrah or some sine of life. But so far no thing.

They were quite for a minuet just dranking some wather out of a bottel that they had brought and eating some protean bar. Then suddenly they heard a craking noise. Hary froze. Icheb open his mouth to talk then Harry put his finger to his mouth to say SHH without speaking. So Icheb said nothing. Then they stood up and then they hid behind a really big tree. They heard a craking sound again and some foot step walking away then there was silents.

'do you think its Shaudnrah or Chatkotay?"

"Mabey. Or mabey..." Harry swallow "its the... BROG."

Icheb gasp.


	19. Chapter 19 - RE UNION

**AN: Heres the next chapter! I hoping you like it... this time someone EVIL coms back to cofront them! Also my sister kyleagh has just gone to gautamla just like i did a while back for misonary trip so I got a lot more chors to do and hekping with homeshooling my young brothers. So probably not update very quick_. _**

* * *

><p>Shaundrah was sitting next to the fire and then the sun went down and it was drak. The stafs came otu and then began to sprikle in the sky and she was sitting next to chakotay.<p>

"shaundrah it is so beatiful"

"oh yes chakoay... it has been nearly 4 days and i am so happy even thou we have be a bandoned!"

"I am happy too and also you are so beutiful Shaundrah I have to tell you I have try to keep it a secret but i cannot any longar!"

He reached out with his hand... and touched her hand! Then they were holding hand next to the fire!

Shaundrha cold hardly beleave it and she nearly started hiper ventolaiting. Chakotay was sooooo cool and he loved talking about every thing with Shaundrah and he liked red vines and also the bible and all kinds of awsom stuff like that. He was also very good countenance in his face and she thought his tatoo was awsome. She had never met a guy who was so fun and cute except maybe Harry or Echeb. Except she knew she shold not get too attatched to him.

Then some one screamed and chakootay jumped up.

"somebody screamed!" he said

"Yes I herd it too, Chakotay!" she shouted

"i have got to help!"

"Yes me too CHakotay!" she shouted back.

Then they ran toward the screams as fast as they could but the screams were very faraway, so it took them a while and then as they got nearer, they realized that the screams were American screams.

"help help" some one yelled through the trees.

Chakotay kept running and shaundrah kept running behind them and suddenly they saw icheb and Harry Kim!

"Oh my gosh you are alive i am so glad to see you!" shaundrah yelled

But then she saw that 7 of 9 was also there!

"What are you doing hear, i thought you were in the brigg!" Chakotay shooted.

"Who the hell are you: said 7

"i am commander chakotay by the way I am 16 now!"

Then every one gasped. But then 7 turned to Shaundrah.

"What the eff are you doing here you litlte pain in the Ass!" 7 shreeked at Shaundrah. "You are the only 1 whose ever defeted me in hand too hand conbat. I am gonna stab you with my nanapbobes!"

"I dont think so!" Harry shout.

"You gotta get thru me first!' Icheb shout.

'Me too!" Chakotay!

But 7 was too fast for them and hit them and they fell on the ground so SHaundrah pulled out her katana and began to slice at 7 but 7 was now a full borg and had lots of metal inplants and the katana just bounced off her inplants. Her katana made lots of spraks when they hit the inplants and it made a huge clanjing noise so it was a really cool fight.

Then the katana hit 7 in the leg and nearly cut it off and theire was blood squering all over the place and the inplants began to wirr and flash.

"You think you can stopping me, NEVER! I have captan Janeway in my brog cube and we shall kill her if you kill me and beside, you could not even keep me lock up in the brigg! I escape within ten miuntes"

Then Harry Kim picked up his faser and set it to kill and fired a shot but just as it was gonna kill her 7 activated some thing and she transported away in a ball of green lihts.

Then Harry and Icheb and Shaundrah and CHakotay huged and they all jump up and down with exitement.

"I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Shaundrah exclamed.

"ME TOO!" said Icheb adn Hary.

Then Harry and Icheb follow them back to the site of the Delta Falyer reckage. They had a bunch of protean bars and some other stuff from voyager like fasers and ticorders so that would be help full.

'we been using the reckage like a tent" said chakotay.

"Oh I see the bented metal is like a tent" said icheb 'but now we have some fasers we can use it like a saw or even like glue to melt the metals together"

"We will need a bigger shelter now that icheb and hary are here... it will be dark soon so we need to working quickly!"

Chkaotay nodded.

Icheb looked confuse 'you 2 have been sharring that tiny little shelter?"

Shaundrah look at chakotay and she felt her self blushing. Then they took out the fasers and tehy started cutting up bits of metal from the reckage of the ship with the faser beam and then they started soddering them together with the faster beams. Very quickly they made a nice little house that was two small boxes of metal with a rectangel hole cut in the front to make a door,.

"OK guys lets roll out our bed rolls and get some sleep" harry said

Then they all went to sleep in side there new house.


	20. Chapter 20: Atack in the Woods

**AUTHORS VERY IMPOTENT NOTE: OK so guys I just wanted to say that I am not very happy that some of you guys were so mean abbot my story. This is not the worse fan fiction ever written. It is not about people who want to committing suicide like that person cemented on in the review's. AND NOW I use the spell cheerier like u people told me to. But before when I use spell checks people say that it did not make sense. Also sometimes I just wanting to post my story cut I am exited. Cant u people understand that? Just being EXITED about posting you story?**

**ANYHOW I got lots of good review on GAIA so I am not give up on this story like I did with my Darko one or my 1 about Hemione Ganger being a Chrstian. But I just thinking you should now that some of you are not being very nice considering that I tried very hard from Chapter 1 to now to improving my writing. JUST COMPARING 1 to 19 I think you agree that it is MUCH BETTER. Anyhow now here is my new chapter. AND IT IS SPELL CHEK. **

* * *

><p>Harry Kim, Commander Chayote and Icheb and Shaun rah sat down be side the fire pit. They were roosting marsh mellows. And they were telling ghost story's. Shaundrah was very scare, and the boys sat down close so she would not feel so scared.<p>

Then Shaundrah tilled them a story.

"Once… there… was… a bunch of star fleet officers… named Harry Kim and Icheb and Shaundrah and Chakotay and they were stranding on a planet in the middle of Delta Quadrint. They were around fire, and eat some marsh mellows. When suddenly…. A BROG DRONE APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE and assemblated them all!"

Harry Kim and Icheb jumped but Chaotic didn't because he was a commandeer and he had lots of experienced with scary things.

"That was pretty scary" Harry said.

"Yak, I feel really jittery now like I can't even sleep!"

Icheb patted her sholder to try and clam her down, but she did not. After a few minuets the marsh mellows were gone and Icheb and Chakotay went to sleep. Then Hary and Shaundrah was alone.

"So Shaundrah are you and Chatokay dating now?"

"No we were just good friend! Though I think he seems like very nice guy and very good looking"

Harry looked sad.

"oh icheb you look good too and you are also a really great guy!" she exclaimed!

Harry looked more happier after she said that and then they starred at the sky for a while. Then suddenly a bear jumped out from the forest.

"RAWWWRRRR" it trowelled.

"Saundra I will protect you!" harry yelled and he began to wrestle the bear though it was like double his size and it had big teeth and claws that looked like bat laths.

The bare began to scratch and claw and roar and Saundra tried to grab her katana but by the time she did Harry had punched the bear in the face and it ran away. Saundra tried to say thank you to Harry but then she notice he had passed out on the dirt and he was injured. Blood squirting all over. From his shoulder that had a big gashes in it… and Saundra screamed!

Chakotay and Icheb came out and they gasped because even by the fire light they can see that Harry was gashed up really bad.

"What happen!"

"A bear attacked us and then Harry beat it off"

"Oh wow!" Icheb gasped.

"come on we got to help get him into the tent so I can look after him… if not… he might…" Saundra gasped "DIE!"

So then they all picked up Harry and brought him into the shelter.


	21. Chapter 21: Dificulty Choices

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM VERY FRUSTERATED WITH SOME PPL WHO COMENTED ON HEAR LAST TIME AND IF I CAN FIGUER OUT HOW I WILL BE BLOCKING ANY ONE WHO SWARES (ESPECIALY CONSIDERING my personal morales)! Also SOME OF YOU PPL WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT SARA HAS RETURN TO BETA if you remember she checked allot of my draco storey (that i took down because it had a tracted some extremly bad comment and nobody like it) and also check chapter 5 of this storey. \**

Chapter 21: Shaundrah is Confused

Shaundrah had gotten into a good routine. She got up in the morning very early. She went and prayed for a while. She took a bath in the river far away that the boys could not look at her. She cooked some food for the boys. Then she read her Bible for a while. Then she went and got some vegetables and oysters. Icheb and Chackotay and Harry would go out and they would catch crabs and fish. They would also shoot bears and deer and other forest animals. Then Shaundrah would make dinner with that stuff.

Shaundrah noticed that a lot of the time, Icheb and Chackotay and Harry would not talk. They were quiet. Shaundrah thought maybe they were like depressed because Voyager had totally ditched them on the planet. But then she realized that they all were happy to talk to her.

There were lots of storms on the planet. After 2 weeks, Shaundrah counted 11 storms. They were really big storms and there were thunder and lightning that were way bigger than any she had ever seen in Wainfleet. Every time she sat in the shelter with the other boys with only the candle to keep the light and they listened to the wind and cracking noise, afraid that the shelter would be blown away. But it wasn't.

She went into one of the other rooms so she could get a snack. It was some berries that tasted just like straberry twizzlers. Then she heard the sound of footsteps. It was Harry! He looked really shy and he smiled at her and in the candle light, she thought maybe he was even blushing.

"Um hi, Harry." she said shyly.

"Hi, Shaundrah." He looked down and he scuffled his shiney starfleet shoe on the dirt ground. "I just wanted to come in and say something I wanted to say for LOTS of months now."

Shaundrah couldn't even eat the twizzlers berry she was so startled by him. "What... what is it Harry?"

He swallowed and Shaundrah could hear it. You could hear a pine drop.

"Shaundrah I think you are so smart and so easy to joke around with, you are just so intelligent, and just the kind of girl I have always liked!" He looked up into her crystal sapphire eyes. "Shaundrah, I am getting to the age where I really need a wife, one who will be a brilliant person and I am looking for a girl who is serious in her intentions!"

She could not answer. It was all too much for her. Was Harry really asking her to court him? Wow! She had no idea! I mean, he was cool, and he loved lots of the same things as she did, and they joked around a lot, and ate lots of lunches together, and he was cute and really considered a good guy in the crew, but she had never thought that he might be interested in her!

"Harry, I need to... to think..." she said, but then it was all too much for her, and suddenly, she swayed and passed out.

* * *

><p>Shaundrah opened her eyes in her bedroom but it was the bedroom of their metal shelter on the planet. When she opened her eyes she saw Icheb leaning over her staring into her ocean blue eyes with his own dark ones.<p>

In the background, Shaundrah could hear arguing. It was Chackotay and Harry!

"What the hell did you do to her Ensine Kim?"

"Nothing Commander I just had a conversation with her and she seemed a little overwhelmed and she passed out and hit her head!"

"Shaundrah is a strong girl she would not just randomly pass out, I think there is more to this then what your saying to me, but at this point, I think we both better get some sleep since Shaundrah is okay. We can talk about it in the morning when I'm less mad!"

"Okay Commander good night."

Then the arguing stopped. Icheb sighed.

"You have a bump on your head. You hit it on the counter. But with my borgeyes I can see better than most people and I can basically work like a tri corder and I analyzed you. I put some ice on your head and you'll be okay."

"Wow thank you Icheb. You saved me."

Icheb blushed. "You are a very good friend to me, and you are probably the most beautiful girl in the ship, Shaundrah. You must know that every guy thinks you're so cute..." He paused... "Including me!"

"Icheb... you know I can't just date around! That's not what the Lord wants from us!"

"I know that, Shaundrah! I... I'm serious about you! I am a serious person! You are more beautiful than anyone on the ship and you deserve and will get my TOTAL loyalty!"

"Oh my... I don't know what to say, Icheb..."

Shaundrah could say NOTHING. She had no idea that Icheb also was interested in courting her! He always seemed so serious whenever they worked in engineering together or ate dinner together or studied scripture with her. After all, he was a bog, and they were very serious because of their implants and collective brain. That's probably why she didn't guess his feelings!

"Don't say anything, Shaundrah. Just pray about it," he whispered.

Then he stood. He looked back at her from the doorway painfully. Then he left. She was SO confused! What to do? Who to choose? They were both such totally cool guys!

Then she blew out the candle and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Decison Is Made

**AUTHORS NOTE: iw ant to tnank sara again 4 her good edit skill... also if any1 has any experiences with studying at trinity western can u plz pm me becase sara wants to talk to some one who goes there but is not part of there recrutement team.  
><strong>

**I HOPE U LIKE THE ORMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER! also I wanted to say thx ever one for being way more politer in the review for this chapter  
><strong>

Chapter 22 A DECISION IS MADE

Shaundrah woke in the morning with the golden sunshine shining on her hair. She stretched in bed and put on her puffy slippers that she had made from some puffy plants around here and she thought about what she was going to do in the day. Then she kneeled down and she said a prayer to God asking him to bless her and Harry and Icheb and also Chakotay and to keep them safe. Then she got up and she made her bed. She did some house hold chores and the boys were outside so she felt like she could think alone about the fact that both HARRY and ICHEB wanted to eventually marry her!

Then she looked outside because there was a HUGE CRACKING NOISE!

One of the gorilla gote creatures was in their garden... and Icbeh was in the garden too but didn't notice the gote-gorilla creature! He was BACK! His back was turn to the gote-gorilla creature and he was whisteling as he worked in the garden sun. He was in mortal danger of his life!

"Icheb!" Shaundrah screamed through the window "You gotta run there is a gigantic creature like a goat that looks like a gorilla standing behind you!"

He turned around and then he tried to run away but the creature was faster than him and jumped him in a gigantic ball of evil looking silver fur! Icheb begn to scream.

"Help Help!" Shaundrah screamed too.

Then Chakotay and Harry ran outside and Shaundrah ran outside too. Then the creature and Icheb were rolling around on the ground but the animal was like fifteen times as big as Icheb (since obviously Icheb is very skinny and gorillas are pretty big) so it was winning the wrestling match!

Then suddenly the animal looked over at Shaundrah with the most evil and preditory gaze... and Shaundrah gasped and nearly passed out. But she didn't. Then Icheb looked very angry and suddenly very borg-ish and then... NANAPROBE strings SHOT from his hands and into the evil gorilla slash gote alien!

It suddenly turned all gray and fell off Icheb. Shaundrah thought it had died... but then... it started to... TURN GRAY AND SHOOT METAL BITS OUT OF ITS FURRY SKIN! Shaundrah screamed and Icheb looked terified.

"Run! We've got to get in the shelter!" Chakotay shouted "Now everyone! NOW THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Chakotay's comanding voice shot everyone into action. Icheb jumped off the ground. Harry ran into the metal shelter. Then the rest of them followed him in. Then they slammed the door and peeked out the windows (they had made the windows by carving little holes in the metal side of the scrap bits of the ship that they had put together to make their house). \

The evil creature had turned into... a half alien primate/goat, half borg! Its long horns were now covered in silver metal and flashing lights! Its giant hands were covered in lights and wires and stuff!

"I did not know that animals could become borg!" Harry whispered.

"Me neither" said Icheb "I just acted on instinct! I had to protect Shaundrah... everyone..."

"Well now we got a half borg half alien animal out there, and he's not happy!" Chakotay hissed "Be quiet and maybe he will go away..."

"I got a plan, we might be able to faser him while he walks away or something" Harry said.

"Maybe..." Chakotay did not look convinced.

Then they were very quiet and the animal started to walk away but then suddenly Harry sneezed. The evil goat creature combined with borg implants heard that sneeze and rampaged toward the shelter! He threw himself into the door and it bent! Then he tried to brake through the window but was unable to break through. He began to jump on the roof.

"What if he breaks through" said Icheb.

"No, that's titanium, it is very unlikely he will break through, it's tough metal" said Chakotay.

"But... what if he... ADAPTS?" said Icheb.

Then they all shivered because who knew how smart a two thousand pound half-animal half-borg could be.

The animal seemed to have gotten tired and walked away at sunset but Shaundrah still felt uneasy. Eventually they all decided it would be a good idea to go to bed. So they all went their separate bedrooms. But Shaundrah kept tossing and turning and she never could fall asleep. She was nervous thinking that the evil half borg creature might at any time beat down the doors and asemblate them in their sleep.

She got up intending herself to make a tea. But who did she see when she got up. CHAKOTAY! He was sitting beside the open window in the dark, holding a faser!

"Oh! Chakotay! You are still awake it must be oh 24 hours!"

"Yes... yes I am Shaundrah... you see I could not sleep."

"Oh me neither it is so scary to think that... THING... is prowling around there wanting to asemblate us."

"No... I couldn't sleep, thinking you might be in danger." He continued to stare out the window all manly and brooding. "I'll protect you don't worry Shaundrah."

"Oh Chakotay! You are so brave."

He still did not look at her because he was pointing his faser out the window at the ready to shoot any creatures lurking out there.

"You were so calm and demure under pressure today. A lot of girls would not be so tough and yet so feminine. I like that in you, Shaundrah. You are not just book smart you are also pious and can deal with any danger that comes your way."

"Oh... thank you, Chakotay. I thought you were so brave and awesome today, too. I..." she blushed "Well you took command and saved us all."

"Shaundrah it seems like we are going to be here a long time and I am sure that Harry and Icheb have already told you that they are interested in you but I wanted you to know that I feel God is leading us to be together. I think we are very similar and I think you realize that today when we were the 2 cool heads in a very pressurized and stressed situation."

"I... I agree, Chakotay. We are very similar."

"I suppose you will want time to think it over. I know I am not the only guy here who is interest in you."

Shaundrah thought it over and she knew from looking at Chakotay with his gun in the window and his tough expression but that he had opened his heart to her tonight that he was the one for her.

"I don't have to wait, Chakotay. I decided on you already."


	23. Chapter 23: Shaundrahs Rescur

**AUTHORS NOTE: I forget to update for a while sorry. This 1 is berta readed as well by Sara she did really good with it I thinking. YOu guys shold thank her for making this story way awsomer. **

* * *

><p>Shaundrah woke up. She fixed her long hair into a braid and then tied it with a pretty red ribbon. Then she put on a long skirt and then some shirt and she went out to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She made some toasts and eggs for every one.<p>

"Hi Harry Hi Icheb."

The two guys came into the kitchen. Both of them looked really full of hope. But then Shaundrah knew she would have to brake their hearts because she had decided on her true love Chakotay.

"Um guys. I can't be with either of you. I am really sorry. But Chakotay and me had a lot of discussion last night as we stayed up to shoot the evil gorilla borg and we came to a decision. We realized that we want to court each other so I plan to be with him."

Icheb looked so sad and so did Harry. They did not cry because they were real strong men but she could see there anguish reflected in their brown eyes. They ate their eggs and toasts in silence for a while then Harry talked.

"If you are happy then I can't be too angry or sad I hope we can still be friends and still talk about the bible and eat licorice together and stuff."

"Of course!" Shaundrah said. "You are still both really great friends to both of me. I don't want that to change I just realize that I have a respect for Chakotay that is very special especially after we were stuck out here together for two weeks before you guys found us. I think God did that transporter accident to make me and Chakotay together."

"Yes maybe that is true. Maybe God has truly written your love story." Icheb said quietly. "It is very special thing even though I wish you were mine."

"I know Icheb but you will find a truly good woman for you I am sure of it." Shaundrah stared out into the window with tears in her eyes... it was SO HARD breaking their hearts but it was the only way because she knew Chakotay was the only guy for her! FOREVER. "Where is Chakotay?"

"Um he is sleeping he said he stayed up late trying to keep watch for the evil borg gorilla with a faser."

Harry looked out the window at the sky. "We should go get some food and water, we have none left in the house. But that evil borg gorilla goat is out there and it might attack us and also it looks like it will rain it is black sky."

"Black sky at night sheperd's delight black sky in morn sheperd's warning." Shaundrah said wisely then GASPED. "Oh my goodness gracious I just realized something awesome!"

"What's that?"

"We just have to wait for the rain and then the WATER will KILL the evil gorilla!" She jumped up. "If we wait an hour or two it will be dead!"

A deep voice sounded through the house. "The water will destroy its implants. Of course! You're so smart, Shaundrah."

She looked up and saw Chakotay standing in the doorway, only in his wifebeater and his pants. His countenance looked so great in the sunlight shining in the window. Shaundrah swooned... she truly had a great man as her courtship partner!

"Good morning."

"Good morning back."

Harry and Icheb left the room and Shaundrah walked up to Chakotay but before she could speak she heard a funny noise. It sounded like eggshells being smushed under a person's shoe.

"What's that?" Chakotay asked.

"I think... it's our comm badges."

Harry shouted from his bedroom. "It's Voyager! They came back for us!"

They all listened to the comm badge. It was Tuvok's voice.

"Hello guys this is Voyager. Acting Captain Tuvok speaking. We have discovered the reason we cannot bean you up earlier. It is because there are several pockits of corniton radiation in the atmospheric thunderstorms. Chief Obryan has compensated in the transtorters. We can now bring you all back to the ship and reverse its effects."

"Yay!" said all of them together.

"Energize!" said Chakotay.

Suddenly Shaundrah was back on Voyager and then she looked around the pad. Harry grinned back at her happily. Icheb grinned back at her also happily. Then... then she saw... CHAKOTAY.

And he wasn't 16 anymore! She gasped. He was... old again!

"Chakotay?!" she cried.

Chakotay put his hand on his forehead and looked kind of sick. "I... I have amnesia. Last thing I remember is taking a shuttle... to save Cathryn... and then there was a borg ship... and then I was going down onto an Em Class planet to avoid the borg... and then I crashed... and then I don't remember."

"You don't remember the last 4 weeks at all?" Icheb asked.

"4 WEEKS?" he shouted. "No! I don't remember anything... I... am... so... confused..."

Then he passed out. Shaundrah felt like she would cry.

"Oh, poor Shaundrah."

Harry looked very sympathetic to her. Then he and Icheb helped her off the pad and helped her back to her quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I BET YOU DIDENT SEE THAT COMMING hahah what a bad plot twist I hope u like and it was unexpecting!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: WAP CORN BREACH!

**AUTHORS NOTE: kyleagh help me with this chapter so did sara so if its really cool its cuz of them also i hope every 1 had a good christmas and kept christ in christmas XO  
><strong>

Shaundrah could barely live now that she lost her true love Chakotay. She lay in bed and could not even manage to keep down her favorite foods like banana slurpey or twizzelers. She began even thinner then she had been before, thinner even then a supermodel. Chakotay was just gone back to being the head of the ship. He had totally forgot about being a cute teenage boy who had shared a hut with her on the planet. She just had to try to stay strong and prayed a lot and continued fixing stuff in engineering.

Then suddenly three weeks after she got transtorted up from the surface of that planet, the ship got hit with a big blast. She was in engineering with Vorek (who now had to wear a special plastic suit like seran wrap material so that the water would not kill him from the modified nanaprobes left over in his body) and they were trying to make a super warp 10 engine that she and Vorek had invented when the ship jerked around. A bunch of crew men fell from the 3rd floor onto the bottom floor. Then they god up and had to go to sick bay.

"Shaundrah are you ok" asked Vorek.

"Ya I am ok"

"Cool" he said "lets get back to work on our warp 10 engine... OH NOOO"

Then she saw what had upset Vorek. There was smoke coming from the warp engine! Then a big sirin went off.

"Is a warp core breach!" Belanna screamed "everybody outta here now"

The big doors went down and Vorek and Shaundrah tried to run out of them but they were on the 3rd floor so they were too late. They were trapped inside the big doors with the warp core about to explode and inciderate them. The 2 of them were all alone and blocked into the engineering room with the warp cord about to explode. All the doors were closed. Vork stared at Shaundrah with a frown.

"Lets get in the Jeffrey's tube!" Shaundrah yelled over the sirens.

"Wow your so smart Shaundrah lets hurry the whole engine will explode in just a few seconds and then we will die."

Then they ran into a Jeffrey's tube and shut the door and just as the door shut they heard a huge BOOM and the door got really hot. Thats because the warp core breach. But they were safe in the tub.

"We will have to sit in here a while there is a protecting force file around this area." Vorek said.

"Oh I did not know that... I thought we can just crawl out!" Shaundrah said feeling confused.

Vorek smiled. "but i don't mind spending time with you Shaundrah because you are so cute and have a truely logical mind for a human woman."

"Oh thank you Vorek you are a lot nicer than you were last time oh by the way how did you get over that pon far thing? Was it the nana probes that fixed you or the EMH?"

Vorek's black eyes shined evilly. He smiled which Shaundrah thought was really weird for a volcan. Suddenly his hand reached out as if to grab Shaundrah by the faces! She ducked away.

"What you doing Vorek?" she screamed.

"My mind to your mind you will be my mate!" he said.

"No! That's not Christian!"

"Then um I guess we should get married!"

"But you're not even Christian and I don't even know you very well, well not enough for marriage anyhow! I mean, I will totally hang out with you more..."

"ENOUGH TALKING NOW TIME FOR MIND MOLD!" shouted Vorek. "ARRRUGHGHGHGHGH!"

Then Shaundrah realized that he was not capable of listening to reason because Vorek reached out and tied to grab her face again. Luckily Volcans are easily disorientated by warp corn breaches, and Shaundrah ran away down the Jefreys Tube as Vorek was caught in a dizzy spell. She could hear his heavy feet clonking down the corridor behind her! Then she got to the next door and pushed it open and jumped out...

And right into Harry Kim's arms!

"Oh thank the Lord Shaundrah!" Harry grabbed her in a big hug and nearly cried (but didn't because he's pretty manly) "We all thought you were dead by warp core breach!"

"No! I jumped into a Jefreys tube... but..." she began to sob "Vorek tried to attack me with his pon far!"

"Whaaaat?" said Harry "I thought the nanaprobes destroyed his pon far..."

"I guess not! Oh by the way he's chasing me I just ran away from him when he tried to forcefully mind mold with me."

Then they all heard the sound of his loud footsteps the sound of a Volcan's footsteps coming from the Jefrey's tube.

"Oh no he's not!" Harry yelled "Get behind me Shaundrah!"

He grabbed a taser from his belt and held it out toward the open door to the Jefreys tube. Then Vorek jumped out.

"Get out of my way tou're in the way of my mate Shaundrah! I do not want to hurt you Leitenant Kim but I will if you get in my way of Shaundrah!" Vorek shouted "oh my god you have a taser!"

Even a Vulcan in pon far knows that he can't overcome a giant bolting of electricity! So Vorek ran away yelling something about getting Shaundrah later. Shaundrah nearly passed out with relief. Harry caught her as she swooned.

"Maybe I should go to sick bay" said Shaundrah. "And we can let Tucok can go chase down Vorek and shoot him..."

"I would say you should normally but we have a WAY bigger problem, Shaundrah."

"What could be worse than Vorek wanting to MATE with me?!" Shaundrah yelled. "He is insane and I am pretty sure he is like in his 30s"

Harry's brown eyes went wide and round. Shaundrah knew something VERY BAD was going on.

"Shaundrah... the borg have gone on Voyager... and..." Harry gulped "Seven and the Captain Jane Way are both here... trying to ASSEMBELATE THE WHOLE CREW"

Shaundrah gasped. "No!"

Then everything went black!


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHORS NOTE: nfortunetly sara is busy she is trying to go to journey to the heart and amy is in north bay for 2 weeks (poor amy) so kyleagh betta readed this... thx to the best little sis in niarga!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Voyager was at a death stop. It floted through space with out wrap engine, without empuls engine. A gigantor borg cube floted just a couple of kilometers away from it. But there was some thing funny about that cub because that cube did not attack voyager... it jsut floted there.<p>

"Why is the borg not shooting at us" asked Shaundrah as she looked out the window and saw that the cube was just sitting there not doing nothing.

"Um I dunno" said Harry "I was pumping iron when we started getting attacked and it was some 2nd rate opps officer in my place on the bridge. I was not near a window so I could not see."

"Oh no thats probably why we got infested by the borg... we gotta get to the bredge!"

They nodded and started running through the hallways. They saw ashmore in the corridor and he was kind of busted up looking. Like his face got smoky black stuff on it and he had some blood on his chip.

"Ashmore whats going on!" said Shaundrah.

"Its the borg they have gone onto the bridge... its Janeway and Seven both of them... Comander Chakotay told us to leave the bridge and seal it off but it was too late they were already there and also they trapped some of the other crew there... I ran out of the bridge with tom paris and tom is going to try and start up the delta flyer!"

"Good ok ashmore, I want you to go to the kitchen and the crago bays and collect up every one you can and put them on the delta flyer and then try to get as far away from here as you can, ok?"

"OK sir will do and I will also fill up the shuttel craft!"

Then askmore ran away.

"What a coward" shaundrah said and then Harry nodded.

Then they started running again toward the turnolift. But the turbo lift looked kind of green and they assume it had been taken over by a borg who would probably trap them inside the elevator then assimilate them once they were trapped in there (kind of like the sucide booths in futurama). So they were carful and they did NOT go inside.

"We should use the ladders" said Harry

"Me too" said Shaundrah "It's great we think alike so much."

"Ya" said Harry "Here's a Jeffrey's tube."

"Oh, but when I was in them with Vorek he told me that the tubes were covered in force fields because of the wrap core breach... to protect us."

Harry shook his head sadly "Vorek has been made insane by the ponfar. He was... LYING. He want to trap you so he can..."

Harrys face turned all red and Shaundrah felt her heart beat fast. "what?"

"He wanted to mate with you!"

"Oh yes I know that he told me that himself" Shaundrah said "gross. He's so old."

Then they got into the tube. They climed and climed for what seemed like ages, only passing a couple of crew men on their way to the detla flyer, and only saying "hi" to them. Shaundrah felt very scarred. Then they got to a ladder. The lights at the ladder were white and yellow so Shaundrah knew that the borg had not assimilated that ladder. It was very got inside the Jeffrey's tubs (if you remember that was what happens when borgs take over a ship like in 1st Contact - remember how swetty Pocard was). So harry had to take off his heavy Star Fleet jacket to keep from dehyderating. Then he only wore a little purple wifebeater... and he obviously had not been a glutton and he had some nice arms.

Then Harry walked up the ladder. Then Shaundrah walked up the ladder. Then they were at the bridge level and they got off the ladder. There was an errie green glowing coming from the door to the Jeffrey's tube.

Harry flip out his tricorer. It beeped a little bit and made some flashing lights and stuff and from that and his face crunkled in consentration.

"TThere are 2 borggs right outside of that door... and they are running around like crazy!"

"Running?"

"OH ya my tricorer is going nuts and then also. Tuvok and Chakotay are also in there"

"Are they running too?!" Shaundrah asked

"No they are just standing there"

Shaundrah realized she and Harry were crouched together just 2 or 3 inches from each other and she could not hlep but notice that he was very good looking. She could even see his chest going up and down as he breathing. His dark eye stared into her's.

"Um... um... ah... Shaundrah..."

"Yes?" she whisper.

"I..." He shut his eyes and moved back a inch or 2. "Um I think we better go into the bredge. Do you got your wepons?"

"Oh um ya." She sigh "I got my faser and also my kataka"

"OK I got my faser and my taser and my nun chucks... LETS GO!"

He grabed the handel of the door to the Jeffrey's tube. He said without speaking - 1, 2, then on 3, he pushed open the evil green glowing door...


	26. Chapter 26: EVIL BORG RETURN

**AUthors Not:e I hope u like this chapter this time amy help me again thank u amy also i wanted to say happy irthday to my sisterin law ashlee happy 26 bday you are such a good sister in law to savid and you take me to waldin galeria so this chapter is dedicated to u.  
><strong>

The door opened and there was explosion of sound and color.

"Oh my gosh!" Shaundrah exclaimed as she jumped out of the Jeffreys Tube.

"Wow I know!" Harry looked at her with shock as he watched the front of the bridge.

Captain Janeway and 7 of 9 were fighting in the middle of the bridge in front of the chairs where the captain sits. They were punching each other and hitting each other. They were both borg. When one of the emplants hit one of the other emplants, it would make a big clanging sound and sparks would fly out. Chakotay and Vorek were both standing in the corner, looking really worried. Tuvok had his faser out but could not decide when to shoot because he was afraid of acicdentally fasering Captain Janeway.

"Shoot them both" said Harry Kim

"No we can't they have adapted so much that we have had to set the faser on KILL and we might accidentally kill Captain Janeway borg while we are trying to get 7 of 9!"

"You bitch" said 7 of 9 to the captain "I shall assemilate you and you're whole crew!"

"No you won't" said Captain Janeway.

Then they grabbed each others necks and started trying to strangle each other. But then 7 of 9 started to laugh evilly.

"HA HA HA you think you can choke me out Captain Janeway I don't think so"

"I shoud never have brought you on this ship I should have given you a shuttel and let you go back to the colective!"

"That is very accurate you definitely should have done that and that is why you are a terrible captain of this ship HA HA HA" said 7 of 9.

Then Captain Janeway got really mad and used her metal borg hand to hit the panel that Tom Paris used to fly the ship. Then suddenly 7 disappeared in a swirl of transporter blue crystal stuff.

"Where did she go Captain Janeway" Shaudnrah asked.

"I transported her into space and now she is frozen."

"Yeah! Good job!" cheered every one.

"I better faser her just to make sure the borg done come back and re-aninamate her to try and get secret knowledge about Voyager!" said Tuvok and then he went to the tactical station and he did some scans and found where 7 was floating in space and then he fasered her and she was incinerated. That was the end of 7.

"Captain how did you escape from the borg?" asked Chakotay

"We got cut off in our cube because there was a virus or something we got infected by and thats what the borg does with cubes that are a threat to the rest of the collective. Actually there is like 50 drones on that cube."

"Oh I wonder if any are from the Alpha Quadrant"

"Actually ya there are a couple of Ferengi who are really great but the rest of them are mostly Tallaxians like Neelix."

Then everyone looked really unhappy because let's face it who wants to have fifty Neelixes let alone 1. Shaundrah kind of wanted to transport the rest of the Tallaxians out into space too but that would be unkind and she immediately regretted the thought and said a short silent prayer asking God to make her less impatient.

Chakotay frowned "But now we might have the virus!"

Shaundrah had to force herself not to say something to CHakotay because he seemed to be kind of a downer after Captain Janeway had miraculously escaped from the collective and made her way back to the ship alive.

"Well I am happy you are back, Captain!" said Tuvok.

"Me too!" said Harry.

"Me 3!" said Shaundrah.

"Well I am glad to be back but I am so tired I better go see the Doctor and see if he can fix my virus and also I better get back to the borg ship and look after my second crew."

Chakotay nodded "I will help you get to sick bay. You look pretty busted up after you're cat fight with 7 of 9!"

"Thanks Chakotay"

Chakotay put his arm around Captain Janeway and Shaundrah felt sad. She thought back to young and good looking Chakotay that had been hers when they had been stuck on that planet with the assemilated goat. But then she realized that he was old now and had amnesia so she could not have him and he should really think about getting with some old woman his own age.

"Don't geel bad, Shaundrah" said Harry nicely "Lets go get some red vines and slurpeys from the replicators, or maybe some cheese cake and mountain dew. Something special to cheer you up."

"Yes Shaundrah that is logical" said Tuvok "I will get Ashmore and some other crew to take over duties on the bridge until Chakotay returns."

"Ok sounds good lets get to the mess hall!" said Shaundrah with a big smile "Thank God everything work out!"

Harry and Shaundrah linked arms and started to skip toward the turbolift but then they heard a big noise like high pitched squealing noise. They stopped in their tracks and looked around.

"What could that be? Is something busted?" asked Shaundrah. "Maybe the replicator on the bridge?"

"I do not believe so" said Tuvok "The harmonica of the sound indicates that it is... humanoid voice."

"Who would be yelling like that?" said Harry "The only person crazy enough to yell like that was Suter and he's dead so..."

Then the door to the Jeffreys Tube hatch FLEW off its hinges and clattered to the ground. And out ran... VOREK!

"You are my woman!" he said "I am here for you SHAUNDRAH all the rest of you losers better GET THE HELL AWAY!"

Shaundrah gasped... then passed out!


	27. Chapter 27 - Weding Bells

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story amlst finished it was organally 42 chapters but i comprised them together and cut some so it would be more fast pace. so i hope u guys wont be too sad once its done but dont worry I am workeing on a WAY AWSOME story base on voyager and u could also read my story about LEFT BEHIND if u like christian story.  
><strong>

Captain janeway lay in sickbay. She was pretty messed up from the nanaprobes. Her face was all like white and splotchy and she was really skinny (but not in the good way) and she had holes in her arms. Being in the colective had made her different. Chakotay stay by her side all the time. Shaundrah felt sad because ones upon a time she had been Chakotays love. But now Chakotay was very old and Shaundrah could not date a guy who was like 40 or 50. Soe she had to forget him and she did because he seemed pretty happy looking after Captain Janeway.

So she spent all her days with Icheb and Harry. Harry mostly because Icheb got to start spending time with Nomi Whileman.

Then one day like maybe 4 weeks after they killed 7 by transporting her into outer space, Nomi and Shaundrah were in the kitchen. Now there was a lot better food because the Tallaxians had stopped cooking and instead it was the Ferengi who cooked. One of them was named Quark and he had a whole lot of experience cooking on deep space 9, so his food was way better. He even knew hoe to make nacho bell grande just like at taco bells!

Nomi said "I wanted for a long time to get married to Q Junior."

"Ya I know but he has kind of vanished... really flakey, IMHO."

"Ya he is totally flakey... so weird because he is like omnepotint." Nomi said "But its okay because i am totally over him. A good guy would not ditch his girlfriend for his girlfriends friend and then dump his girlfriends friend in teh 20th century."

"Exactly!"

"SO I was kind of wondering something" Nomi looked really scared "I was wondering if you would be ok with me courting Icheb. We have been talking a lot lately and he is so different than Q Junior. He is mature and responsible and really nice and shy. He is serious about me and not going to play with my emotion. But I know he used to like you so I needed to ask you if it was ok first."

Shaundrah was surprised. She felt a little sad that Icheb could like another girl but then she realized it was probably a good thing because Icheb was a little too serious and kinda nerdy for her taste. Plus after all their scary encounters with the borg like 7 or 9 and that borg goat.

So then even though she felt like Nomi maybe was not quite as pretty as her and maybe Icheb had moved on too quick, she said ok.

****3****

Then... 2 weeks later...

Nomi dressed in a beautiful white gown covered in sworvsky cristals and silver squins and white pears. Icheb wore a tux that was pressed perfectly. Acting captain Chakotay stood at the front of the room that was filled with people for the wedding. In the front roow of the room was captain Janeway but she was still sick so she could not command the ship.

"Hi guys today I am very happy to presiding over the marriage of the two youngest members of our crew, Icheb and Nomi Wildman. We have both watched these people grown up on our ship into brilliant members of our crew and it is only natural that after they grown up together they will start the 3rd generation of our crew now."

"Yes!" said Icheb.

"So take her hand Icheb and repeat after me I Icheb take Nomi Wildman to my lawfull wedded wife."

Icheb repeated him then Chakotay turned to Nomi.

"Now you say I take Icheb to be my lawfull wedded wife husband."

Then she repeated it.

Then they took out some rings. Nomi's had a gigantic diamond on it that was like the size of her pinky finger nail. It was really blingy and cool! Then they put those rings on each others fingers.

"You are now married you can kiss the brde!" Chakotay shouted.

Then every one started cheering really loud and clapping as Nomi and Icheb had there first kiss. Then everyone got up and they ate some cake and mints and then Icheb and Nomi went back to there quarters to start there married life.

Shaundrah felt a little sad watching them go. She had lost Icheb and Chakotay one to Nomi and one to old age. So she felt kind of lonely. But then Harry came up to her and they started eating some cake together and it did not seem so bad any more.

She did not see in the corner of her eye that Chakotay was helping the Captain Janeway out of the room...


	28. Chapter 28

Athor's Note: Hi guys this is the next chapter i hope u like... xd I am almost done this 1 but i have a new 1 i'm working on that will be way better. Also Amy check this for spelling & stuff.!

* * *

><p>Shaundrah screamed and tried to run but Vorek was a Vulcan and therefore, much more logical, stronger, and faster than Shaundrah. Harry tried to grab his faser, but he wasn't fast enough. Like a cheetah, Vorek swooped in and grabbed Shaundrah by the waist and pulled her into the turbo lift. Then he pressed the "emergency close" button and the doors swooshed shut.<p>

Shaundrah screamed!

**back on the bridge...!  
><strong>

On the bridge where Shaundrah was not there anymore, Harry ran up to the turbo lift and tried to force it open with his hands but he could not. Tucok pressed some buttons on his button pad.

"Oh my gosh captain they have locked me out of the computer!" he said.

"What does he want with her" asked Harry?

"He has... the pin farr."

"Nooooo! Who knows what he will do to Shaundrah!" Harry yelled.

Captain Janeway gasped and passed out and Chakotay had to carry her over to the other turbo lift to take her to sick bay. Then Harry jumped over the the bannester and then he ran and got a big faser and Tom stood up and he can too. Then the two of them Tom and Harry jumped into the Jefress tube and started to chase Vorek. They crawled really fast with their tricorder out so they could follow him.

"My tricorder says that Vorek stopped the turbo lift between deck 3 and 5 and is stil in there so lets go there!"

"Good job Tom! Yes let's go."

They crawled really fast to save Shaundrah.

**back in the rubo lift...!**

Shaundrah kicked and screamed but she could not escape from being held under Voreks arm like a rag doll because Vorek was Vulcan and they are very strong.

"Let me go what the heck is wrong with you, you are so messed up in the head its not even funny!" she screamed

"I am not I am thinking clearly. More clearly then I have for years."

Then he dropped her and she stood up and he stared at her with very evil looking eyes that were black. Then he walked closer to her like he was a cat that was going near some mouse for dinner. Except that she was not a mouse and she had a katana. She took it out but Vorek's volcan hands just grabbed it out her hand like it was card bored and bent it in half and tosed it a side. It clanked on the floor and then Vorek started to take off his jacket... Shaundrah screamed and tried to kick him in the manly bits but unfortunetly he just ducked at the last minute.

Then he put his hand on her face like Spokc did in that movie just like the whale and Shaundrah.

"Your mined to mine mind." Said Vorek. "Our thought to your thought... we are to be mated mwa ha ha! Let the PON FAR heing!"

"Noooo!" she screamed as she tried to push his hand off with her hand

But then she started to see images in her head... of the planet vulcan and of earth and she started to feel all hot and excited and she knew this was wrong, wrong wrong!

**Back in the jefrey's tube...**

Ton and harry were getting very close and then suddenly they heard a scarming nose.

"Did you hear that tom?" Said Harrty.

"Ya it sounded like someone saying 'no' in a very loud voice"

"Oh my gosh it must be shaundrah... what is that BASTARD Vorek doing to her?"

Then they both looked at each other with really scared face and then they started to run as fast as they could. Harry got out his faser and then he started climbing down a ladder and he used one leg to kick the top of the turbo lift.

The turbo lifte cealing smashed open just like in that episode of tng where captain Picard has to lead a bunch of kids up some ladder. Harry's rage had made him super strong probably more strong then even Vorek. Harry pointed the faster at Vorek.

"Let go of her!"

"Nooo! I will already started the mind melt!" Vorek laughed evilly "Nothing will break us a part now... NOTHIIINNGGGG!"

"Step away, Vorek or else we will have to shoot!" Tom yelled pointing his faser down there too. "you dont need to do this!"

"I won't!" Vorek said "shanudra is mine for ever!"

Then Tom shot him on STUN but stun did nothing to him because he was stuck in the crazy of the pin farr. Vork just growelled and squished his finger tighter around Shaundrah's face. She tried to scream but she could not because Vorek's crazy thoughts were strating to invade her mind.

Then Harry shot Vorek on a higher sting. It did nothing to him. Finally Harry set it to the highest setting and shot him and Vorek screamed and fell to the ground and then distinticrated. He was dead. Shaundrah looked up through the hole Harry had smashed thru the top of the turbo loft.

"Harryyyyy..." she whispering.

Then sudeenly she fell down into an unconscious heap on the floor.

**In sick bay... 1 eek later...**

Shaundrah opened her eyes and saw the doctor standing over her. She could see captain janway in one nearby bio bed with chkaotay standing over her.

"Vorek is dead from being fasered. thank goodness for Harry if he had been a few mints later, you would be dead. said the Doctor.

Harry stood a few feet away from shaundrah in a corner. He looked really embarrassed and all blush. Then after a minute he left. And Shaundrah went back to sleep.

**Author note: I want ore review... i did not beta read this because i was in rush. but if you review a lot i will promise to get a betta reader in the future and not rush so much. **


	29. Chapter 29 - the end

**AUTHORS NOTE: this is near the end i will just have rpiloque after this i think but i hope your hot too dissapointed because i got a super awsome story on here about LEFT BEHIND (the storys about the christians in the rapture) and i also got a great story about deep space 9 that i think i will posting soon  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shaundrah felt really bad after Vorek and Seven were dead. Then, Nellix desided to leave the ship to get married to some Tallaxian girl on some random plant. Evry one was so happy and it brought joy to the ship again. Quark even threw a big party with tons of orderves and fruit juice drinks. And at that party Captain Janeway even came even because she had been sick for the past few wreeks. Also when she came there Noami and Icheb announce that they were pregnant and also the Doctor said they would have twiplets.<p>

"We are going to make them Shaundrah and Aliesse and also Jayde of they are girl's!" Icheb said "nad if they are boy's, we will name them Mathew Mark and John after the gospel's."

"Wow I am so honored!" squealed Shaundrah and she and Nomi jumped up and down together so exitedly.

Captain Janeway then said "Hello Crew I got something to tell you."

"Oh what is it?" said every one.

"I am geting married to Comander Chakotay every one! Isn't that great? I'm not gonna be captain any more now that i a wife."

"Yeah I got my self a good woman!" said Chakotay "Praise JESUS. We want to get married as quick as possible because why wait we should be having kids as fast as possible and re plenishing the crew."

Then every one cheered and Quark brings out a gigantic cake. It was Shaudnrah's favorite cake, one tasting like chocolate with crean cheese frosting, but the inside was red velvit. Then Quark brought out some sparkleing grape juice and they all tosted and Janeway and Hakotay hugged each other.

Inside Shaundrah had felt a little sid. She wanted to get married more than any thing. She wanted to have lots of kids and be a good house wife for eternity. But now it seemed like all these other people were getting married and she was going to stay an old made. But then she told her self that maybe that was Gods plan and then she remembered 1 Corinthians 7:9 and then it wasn't so bad.

Then she went outside of the room because she ate too much cake and juice and felt a little bit nausious. She thought she would go back to her room because that was her own now that Naomi had gone to live with Icheb. She was almost at her door when

"Oh my godh hi Harry!" she said

"Hi Shaundrah are you ok you look kind of not good. But you still look very pretty" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You look not happy."

"Oh ya thats true, I don't know why, maybe I should pray about it."

"Ya that mifht be a good idea."

Te looked really nervous and was all red in the face.

"Um Shaundrah I am awware you finished high school now."

"Oh yes I have though I gotta say I really was too advance for it anyhow. Now I made Ensine in Engineereng."

"That is so very 4xiting." He stared at the floor. "So um now it seems like allot of people are marrying on Vorayer."

"Yes it seems like every one has some one..." Shaundrah sighed deeply and felt very sad in her heart and lonely.

"Except me... and um you... but you are so great I guess there are lots of guys looking to try and court you"

"No not any one Harry."

There was silents for a moment, because that was so sad. Then Harry said. "Well, there's one."

"Who?"

"Um..." He blushed all red "Me. Shaundrah will you enter into a court ship with me."

Shaundrah was SO overwhelped and excited that she almost passed out. Harry catched her and she stood up. Harry was such a good guy and so nice and also he looked very good when he was shirt off. She could not think of any one better! He looked really scarred and she realize that she had not even given him a answer!

"Oh wow! Yes absolutely Harry!"

"Oh I am so happy you are the coolest Shaundrah and I can not wait until I tell the whole crew."

They stood for a while both really awkward because they had not been doing a court ship before. Then Harry said good night and he walked away.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

There was a pastor in front of the room. That pastor was Chakotay who had done some online classes and stuff. He had a Bible out and his wife Janeway was in the front seat of the congrigation along side Tom and Belanna who was pregnant and their baby and also Icheb and Naomie who was also really big from being pregant.

Harry was in his dress uniform and looked really scared but also very good locking. Shaundrah arrived at the door and there was the sound of the wedding march as she walked in. Her dress was made of pink satin and white satin and gause with lots of pearls on it and little puffed sleeves and a gigantic vail that went down her back and she had a tiara on as well. There were also sworvski crystals and she had prada shoes.

She walked up to the front of the mess hall and stood in front of Harry.

"Dearky beloved" said Chakotay "Were gather here to join Harry Matthew Luke Kim to Shaundrah Jaybe Aliesse Delorann..."

Shaundrah could not even listen to Chakotay because she was SO TOTALLY excited! She was going to be a wife in like TEN MINUTES. She had wanted that the whole life. Harry took her hand and put a shinny gold ring onto it. Then she took his hand and it was so nice and warm and she put a gold ring onto his finger too.

"I do!" said Harry.

Shaundrah realized it was her turn to say it too. "I do!"

"Then by the power vested in me by Starfleet Academy and by God I pronouncing you Man and Wife you may kiss the bride."

Then Harry leaned down and he put his lisp on hers. Shaundrah had never felt something so amazing in her whole entire life and she nearly passed out because it felt so good and perfect. Harry caught her and put his arm around her and she leaned into him because now it was right... they were married!

There was a party but Shaundrah did not really want to stay long. But Harry said they had to at least be polite and stay a few minutes before they went home together. She could barley concentrate when they started talking to Chakotay and Janeway. So she just ate some cake and mints.

"and as your honey moon" Chakotay said "I booked the holodkec for you for the NEXT WEEK! So I hope you enjoy it... Harry found this program he thought you would like alot."

"What is it pumpkin?" she asked her new HUSBAND "Where is our honey moon gonna be?"

"It's a place from 20th century called Disneyworld do you know it?"

"WOOOOOOOWWWW yeah I love Disney soooo much in fact my dress is inspire by Ariel on the Little Mermaid!" Shaundrah jumped up and down "You will love it Harry."

"I hope so and what will make it perfect is that I will be there with you my wife Mrs. Kim!"

And then they left hand in hand and they live happily ever after.


	30. Chapter 30 - the epiloque

**EPLOTQUE  
><strong>

Shaundrah got up and started cleaning the quaters she sheared with Harry Ki her Husband. He had already gone to the bredge. Sence he was now the first officer because Chakotay liked him best and there was a vacancy once Captain Janeway stayed home to look after her and Chakotays 4 kids... 2 sets of twins... Enoch and Suter and Lydia and Ankia (name after 7 of 9).

Shaundrah and Harry only been married for a year but it was so fantastic and super fun being a wife.

Then suddenly she saw a big flashing of white light in her quaters.

It was Q JUNIOR! He was sitting on teh couch and looked really bored.

"What are you doing here? Don't intrude on my house!" said Shaundrah "I did not intive you in!"

"No, you did not... nice place though I really like the doyelys you made."

"Oh thank you I been teaching my self a lot of skills since i became wife... tating, knitting, crocheing, sewing, that kind of stuff."

"Cool but thats not why I am here." Q Junior sigh. "I guess I lost track of time, for us Qs like 1 year of your time is like 5 seconds for us. Any how, I should have come back here earlier because I wanted to tell you why I bring you here originally. Its been nearly 2 years sence I brought you to the 23rd century, to Voyager, and took you away from 2014."

"Yes it has."

:Well as you can see, now Jane way is married to her 1 true love and all though I really care about Naiomi, I am a Q and I can see the future and I knew that... destiny require them to get together... and ultimetly I will end up with Amanda that other Q kid. That is why I bring you here. You are the cattelist for that."

"Me? You took me from my house sister mom dad church... everything... to be gere so the future will unfold the way you wanted you baserd!"

"Its ok now I will senf you back if you so choose." Q waited.

Then Shaundrah thought very hard. First she was exited... then she thought of Harry...

"No! I miss them but i got a new life hear on Voyager."

"Ok bye good luck with Harry as a psychic I can tell you that you 2 will be very happy together." Q Junior said "because you made the rite choice, I will give you a little present..."

Then in another big flash of light Q Junior was gone. Shaundrah sighed and felt really sad for a minute because now she realized that she would never be going back home to the 21st century. She was really and truely a person who's life was in the future... but now it was her's chocie, not Q Juniors.

Then suddenly Harry walked in. He looked so happy and nice.

"Hi honey I am home." He saw she looked sad "YOu look sad whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just had a visit from Q Junior and he gave me the decison to stay here or go back to my old life back in Ohio. Then I chose to stay here with you."

"I am so glad I would have missed you so bad and then also I would not have been able to tell you our good news... Doctor Esteban (that's the new name he chose) just told me you are pregnant finnally!"

Shaundrah was going to say some thing but then the public adress system crackeled and Captain Chakotays voice boomed over the loud speaker "Attetion Voyagers Crew. I do not know what happened but it appears we hit a space anomely. That big white light that went over the whole ship. And it appears that we are now... in sector zero zero 1. Yes it is true we are home at Earth!"

"WOW! I am just so happy." Shaundrah nearly cried "thank God for everything we are so blessed..."

"Yes Shaundrah we are happily ever after..."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: this is realy the end this time thanks 4 reading hop you like the rest of my storys<strong>


End file.
